Kissing Ryoma 101 Excuses
by chidoriochibi
Summary: Ryomakun and Sakunochan are officially dating each other and this has been going on for more than three months, however Sakunochan is feeling unconfident towards this relationship.Although Ryoma was the one to propose to her, their intimacy has not been i
1. Chapter 1

Konnichipuu Minna-san

Would anyone like to join me for a little game. Right now I shall start a new RyoSaku fanfics.

* * *

Story Title: "KISSING RYOMA-KUN 101 EXCUSES"

* * *

Pairing: Echizen Ryoma x Ryuzaki Sakuno  
Genre: Romance/Humor/Drama  
Timeframe: Senior High School Year 3 (Final Year)

* * *

Intro: Ryoma-kun and Sakuno-chan are officially dating each other and this has been going on for more than three months, however Sakuno-chan is feeling unconfident towards this relationship. 

Although Ryoma was the one to propose to her, their intimacy has not been improving a bit. Worst, the girl has never been kissed before by her boyfriend.

One day Ryoma-kun told her that he is deciding to continue his tennis trainings in America for another five years. Right now Sakuno will have to find a way to give her boyfriend a memorable kiss before he leaves.

Instruction: Anyone is free to insert not more than 5 lines to this story You are free to use your own dialogue/imagination, but please ensure that all the plotting/dialogues are well connected and please do not use vulgar language and must be suitable, complied to PG-13

* * *

Here's my starting plot, yoroshiku onegaishimasu: 

"You…What!" the renowned hyper active girl exclaimed with much astonishment. While having their lunch in one of their favorite spot; Tomoka tried to prod Sakuno about the progression of her relationship with Ryoma.

Without a thought, Sakuno told her everything. For the past three months; they had been doing things which normal couples would do. Of all the programs and events; the young lady also revealed the fact that till date; she hasn't been kissed by the cool prince.

"Oh no…I don't believe you" Tomoka eyed her best friend suspiciously at first but then after concerning the facts that her friend is too candid to even to tell a single lie; she buy her words "Okay; I know…I trust you"

"What are you gonna do now?" this time Tomoka prompted.

"Well, I guess this needs time" she replied less confidently.

"Time? Do you think you still can give allowance?"

"Na?" Sakuno blinked with befuddlement.

"You little idiot!" Tomoka gave a knock on her head to end her friend's senselessness before she continued

"Didn't you say that he'll be leaving for America again after completing this school term?"

"Yes…" this time she replied timidly.

"And the school term is just three more weeks away from now"

"Right! I forgot to list down all the things that Ryoma has to bring to America…" there she gets another hard knock from her friend.

"Ouch…mou, Tomo-chan; why are you hitting my head again?" Sakuno mumbles indistinctly.

"You dumbass! There's no time for you to think of such insignificant matter. There's something more important for you to do right now"

"What's more important than helping Ryoma-kun to get all his stuff ready?"

"My my…" Tomoka raised both her hands to admit defeat upon facing Sakuno's naïveté. For the first time she would thought how come the two still could get together "…you still didn't get me"

"Sakuno; do you know; five years is not a very short time"

"I know…but he told me to wait" this time Sakuno lowered her head; remembering the night when Ryoma told her about his plans. He held her hands tightly and told her to believe his words, he told her to wait "I want to believe him…that is why; as a girlfriend; I wanted be there to support him, to feel his feelings"

"That is why; before he leaves, make him imprint you into his heart; at least both of you should have been kissing each other already"

"EN? To…Tomo-chan!" Sakuno's face blushed madly upon hearing the word 'kiss'

"But…but…this is too embarrassing!"

"What's so embarrassing? Both of you are officially a couple now. It's just kissing alright"

"I can't believe that both of you haven't come to that stage yet" She shook her head and sighed audibly "Both of you'd surpassed many couples and at anytime the two of you could've been awarded as the most conservative couple"

"It's not that I wanted it to be this way…" The more Tomoka complained the more she thinks poorly about her relation with Ryoma. Indeed; her friend is quite right too. A kiss is something that could strengthen each other's affection. They are no experts to love and relationships. They are just beginners. With Ryoma's insensible plus her introverted nature; the two dare not to go further than holding hands.

"But…I can't just tell him that I want him to kiss me. This isn't right"

"Of course you can't ask him!" This time Tomoka acted like a professional love consultant "I've got a good idea"

"Good idea?"

"Do what experts do!" The active girl declared happily at last. It seems like she had finally talked her timid friend over the plans. Immediately she took out a tiny book from her pocket and shoved it to her best friend.

"What is this?"

"My cousin bought this for me, but; I guess you'll need this more than I do…" she winked mischievously at Sakuno.

Upon reading the title; Sakuno's mouth gapped like a goldfish "What!"

"101 Excuses to kiss your love ones?"

TBC…

* * *

Please feel free to insert your plots here. Onegaishimasu 

Dewa, minna-san, gokigenyo


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Minna-san, gokigenyo! It seems like not many of you joined me. I really hope that you all can write this fics with me, give me some inspiration. I would be more than happy to post up your ideas here, so please join me with this game. Here's another continuation. Omachiensama!

* * *

Pairing: Echizen Ryoma x Ryuzaki Sakuno  
Genre: Romance/Humor/Drama  
Timeframe: Senior High School Year 3 (Final Year)

Disclaimer: Standard Disclaimer applied

"…" denotes speech

'…' denotes thoughts

_Italic _denotes Readers Ideas (Contributed as Excuses)

* * *

Intro: Ryoma-kun and Sakuno-chan are officially dating each other and this has been going on for more than three months, however Sakuno-chan is feeling unconfident towards this relationship.

Although Ryoma was the one to propose to her, their intimacy has not been improving a bit. Worst, the girl has never been kissed before by her boyfriend.

One day Ryoma-kun told her that he is deciding to continue his tennis trainings in America for another five years. Right now Sakuno will have to find a way to give her boyfriend a memorable kiss before he leaves.

Instruction: Anyone is free to insert not more than 5 lines to this story You are free to use your own dialogue/imagination, but please ensure that all the plotting/dialogues are well connected and please do not use vulgar language and must be suitable, complied to PG-13

**

* * *

Recaps:**

"What is this?"

"My cousin bought this for me, but; I guess you'll need this more than I do…" she winked mischievously at Sakuno.

Upon reading the title; Sakuno's mouth gapped like a goldfish "What?"

"101 Excuses kissing your love ones?"

* * *

Story Title: "KISSING RYOMA-KUN 101 EXCUSES"

* * *

"Ah…" She stared at her friends for a moment before looking back at the book she's holding now.

"Tomo-chan!" She retaliated tautly "You're telling me to find excuses to kiss my OWN boyfriend! This is ridiculous!"

"Nope, I'm not being ridiculous" Tomoka ignored her best friend's torment and continued to pull her leg her further "Both of you should be place in the museum for exhibition by now. Can't imagine of how your love life would be, without spice and romance. Both of you are so dull" She faked a sigh at last.

The debate was well underway, and Sakuno was thinking hard on how to win against the lively girl, but it seems like she'll never win her over it, even once. Moreover she's just too right. Many of her friends were actually going steady with their love ones; some even had a more intimate relation.

Ryoma is just being the same old self. Cool and blasé except the fact is the prince is becoming more attractive. Getting girls to stay away from him is close to impossible, but, he always has a group of great seniors and friends to help him out. They knew the diffident girl is not good when it comes to dealing with rivals. She too soft spoken and kind hearted that would ever think of anyone as her rival.

With the help of her best friend Tomoka and other tennis players as their match makers, Ryoma and Sakuno finally get together.

When the seniors learnt that the couple weren't progressing that much, they asked Tomoka to help the girl to think of some ways to improve the progression.

It was then Tomoka came out with a brilliant plan.

While Tomoka were recalling about their plan; Sakuno heaved a sigh before she speaks "I just don't want to force him into doing something he's not sentient to"

"No…Sakuno; you cannot be so submissive!" Tomoka immediately cut her off "One of you must be assertive, if he's not, then you'll be the one to. I really don't want to see that this great relation would go to an end"

"E…end!" Sakuno almost yelp upon hearing what Tomoka assumed earlier.

"That's right. If you still keep the progression at par; someday Ryoma-sama would be snatch away by someone else, and bear in mind that; he's an eligible tennis star now"

"Dou…doushiyou? Ne, Tomo-chan" biting her nails with fears; Sakuno finally seek her friend for advice, whereas the lively girl tried hard to hide her smirk. She knew that the diffident girl would definitely buy some of her impractical logic, she is too uncomplicated.

'RyoSaku: Improvement of love strategy - plan 1, success!' while her inner self were dancing happily, Tomoka was able to put up an unusual stern façade so Sakuno would get a feel of how important the issue is.

"Ne…Tomo-chan" She gently pulled her friend's sleeves, throwing deadly cute puppy eyes at her, pleading her to show her some guidance.

Tomoka heaved a sigh before she speaks "Like I said; just use this book"

"En?" She watched blankly at her friend while she claimed the pocket book from her hand once more.

"I'd browse through a few pages last night. Some of the analysis here might help you up a little" casually she flipped and marked the page by folding its corner before returning the book back to her "Here read the pages which I've folded"

"Eh? You're not doing this with me?" She asked anxiously.

"Me? Of course…" She paused for a moment, her pair of deep russet orbs staring at the shy girl mischievously "No!"

"HEH! TOMOCHAN!"

"Let me know the outcome later, kay…" With that her best friend left the girl with more despair.

"TOMO-CHAN!"

* * *

While waiting for Ryoma, Sakuno take some times to study the book.

"Eto…let's see…" she read the first page which Tomoka folded.

_Excuses No.95: Drag your partner to stand underneath the mistletoe. Finding excuses to kiss your love ones is not that tough afterall – Angle (Qualified Counselor in Troubled Love)_

"But…how can I make use of the mistletoe? X'mas is still many months away from now" she sighed as she turns to the next page. "Perhaps I'll just keep this idea till X-mas"

_Excuses No.38: The golden rule of a colorful love is to know techniques of how the spice things up _

_Here's another tricky idea: Make your lover feel a threat that you're about to be taken by somebody. Get a trusted friend to help you to put up with your little show in order to rub in some jealousy – Angle (Qualified Counselor in Troubled Love)_

"Heh? Rubbing in jealousy?"

"What jealousy?" a deep monotone asked from behind causing the girl to yelp with trepidation.

Sakuno immediately put the book back to her pocket before turning back to meet him. "Ryo…Ryoma-kun? Gokigenyo…why are you here?"

This time he raised a brow and stares nonchalantly at her "And why are you here?"

"I was waiting for you so that we could go to the National Tennis Association together…" she dropped her head to hide her embarrassment "I'm sorry; I was just…just…"

A smirk plastered across his poker face. It actually delighted him to see the girl's natural wobbliness. He wanted to tease her more to get to witness more of her cute little gesture; however, if he let this continue; they might be late for the next meeting.

"Let's get going now…" he gently took her hand, to get her to walk with him. "No one would be pleased, if the team manager couldn't manage her time and were constantly late for meetings"

"Hai…"

Ever since Sakuno's grandmother retired from coaching, Sakuno joined Seigaku and become the team's manager. Due to her competence in managing the team, she was also invited to take up the role as a manager for the National Team.

At first, Ryoma-kun doesn't seem to like the ideas. He constantly gets flared up, drifting to his own world. It was finally confirmed, though it was not so obvious; that the younger Echizen was jealous of all the unnecessary attentions the girl was getting from his National teammates, as she has become a beautiful cherry blossom that she was labeled 'Queen of Cherry Blossoms' by fellow team members.

It was also because of all these factors, he get to realize his feelings for her. He wasn't that blunt to notice the girl's affection for him too.

It was a simple request and a simple reply from the girl during one dazzling night.

* * *

While all of them were busy trainings; Sakuno managed to sneak out from the training ground and find a quiet place to study the book again. She was too concentrated with the topic that she did not notice that someone was standing behind her.

"I wondered how Ryoma-kun would react if he sees another guy pursuing me" while reading the content, she pondered audibly.

"I believe he would definitely give that fool a good taste of his twist serve" Sakuno immediately shut her book tight when she heard a familiar voice whispered into her ear.

She furthered herself from where she sat earlier and turns to face the man who whispered to her.

"Atobe-san!" Her face flushed furiously "How…how long had you been standing behind me?"

"As soon as you started reading that book" he replied instantly with the corner of his mouth slightly curled up with delights upon seeing her cute little anxious look.

Her eyes widen up when as she watched Atobe came closer to her.

Without knowing what he'll do to her, she decided to retreat but he was way too fast and without her realization, he had already get hold of one of her slender arms.

He pulled her closer to him with another hand he tilted her chin upward. He inhaled the fragrance of her long reddish-brown hair. Her scent mesmerizes the prince.

"Atobe…let me go!" She said in an ascetic tone that makes it sounds more like an instance command.

"I thought you said you wanted to see how your boyfriend would react…en?" His grin widen with mischief.

"Ore-sama can cooperate with you, just a kiss is nothing for me, it just a form of courtesy"

"No!" She flinched harder this time but that wasn't good enough to loosen his tight grip "Stop it!" At this moment she was penitent of her decision of sneaking out from the training ground and came here, to a desolated place.

This is Atobe Keigo she's now dealing with. He is the well known narcissistic, well-to-do prince of tennis. She knew that he will keeps on teasing her if she continues to struggle.

"Atobe-san, please, let me go…" She pleaded at last, hoping that he would at least show some clemency towards her.

"Have he ever told you that you looks so cute when you're petrified?" He somehow loosen his grip but their stance remains unaffected, he's still tilting her chin with one hand and the other was settling at her slender waist.

Before Atobe could do anything to the girl, a ball was aiming towards them and if Atobe hadn't retreat from getting closer to Sakuno, he could have been hit by it.

The ball hit the trunk of the tree next to them, with a few spinning, before dropping to the ground.

Atobe eyes widen upon seeing the mark caused by the spins of the tennis ball. Such powerful serve could only be directed by one person.

"What are you doing to my girlfriend, Atobe…?" A cold voice said as its owner makes his way towards them.

"Ryoma-kun…" Sakuno was already in tears upon seeing her boyfriend to the rescue.

"Nothing, Ore-sama got bore and so I came out to find some amusement" He replied nonchalantly before releasing Sakuno. She immediately runs towards her boyfriend who in turn steps forward to shield her from Atobe.

"Go and target someone else" his voice sounds colder than usual.

"Calm down…I have no intention to steal someone's property" His smirk with more delight upon sensing Ryoma's annoyance, though it wasn't shown directly.

"You can keep her properly" Atobe announced in his trademark blasé style before he leaving the two alone.

* * *

There was a moment of silence between Ryoma and Sakuno. The girl is still weeping silently while Ryoma did not do anything to make her feel better. He doesn't know what to say, seeing another guy pursuing his girlfriend and the guy had almost…

Thinking of that, the flame of rage within him is ticking like a time bomb. Right now he really wanted to give Atobe a good taste of his newly powered up Twist Serve that would fly directly to his face.

Just when they were nearby the training ground, Sakuno stops crying. The girl was so innocent that she didn't even notice that Ryoma was actually in rage.

"Ano…Ryoma-kun"

"I don't understand…how come both of you where in such place…" Ryoma did not turn to face Sakuno when he raised the doubt.

"I…" Sakuno lowered her head; feeling a little repented "I was reading a book"

"Reading? You could have done the reading in your room, why there?"

"I…" Sakuno couldn't get herself to tell him the fact "I'm sorry…"

"Luckily I was on my way to the vending machine; otherwise, I can't imagine what could have happened to you"

"But I know that Atobe-san was only trying to tease me"

Still with his back facing her, Ryoma sighed "If that's what you think…" with that the prince continued to walk back to the training ground.

"Ryoma-kun?" At this moment she felt the change of his attitude. He has become cold to her once again.

TBC…

* * *

AN: My, I was thinking of writing a short one, but it seems like I'm trying to find ways to connect the story.

Dedications:

Arenja: Thank you so much for your review. I hope you can also take part in this and it would be great if you can provide me some 'Excuses'

Jomai: Thank you very much your review. Like I said, I really hope that everyone here can join me with this. I can't do this alone.

Chibi-Kari: Thank you very much for reviewing my story. This book is about some experts (Readers) giving ideas on how to create chances to kiss their love ones. I'm looking forward to get some ideas from you, so please join me.

Angel-chan: Thank you so much for your contribution. Eto…I hope I'd put up your ideas in a right way and sorry if I didn't. I'm so happy that you'd participate with the writing. Now this story wouldn't be solely mine. Now I have you and hopefully I get more people to join the fun.

To all: This story is made because I really hope everyone could take part in this. Feel free to give me your ideas, your inspiration and your thoughts. This is for all RyoSaku fans. Like I said before, I can't do this alone. Let's have fun in writing together.

Dewa minna-san, gokigenyo

mi-chan yori


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Minna-san, gokigenyo Mi-chan is back again. I'm always owing bunches of apologies to many friends here. I'm really sorry that I actually take very long long time to update my stories. Yet, I'm so happy that encouragement is always here for me to continue, tsuzukette, tsuzukette

For those whom I'd owe you a big one; you know who you are!! I'm so sorry

At first I really hope that more people would join me with this writing game but it end up that I'm doing this storyDou…ho…ho

I still hope that you all would enjoy this story; though I have to say that this is not properly written.

* * *

Pairing: Echizen Ryoma x Ryuzaki Sakuno  
Genre: Romance/Humor/Drama  
Timeframe: Senior High School Year 3 (Final Year) 

Song title: Gravity by Maaya Sakamoto

"…" denotes speech

'…' denotes thoughts

**Bold** denotes lyrics

_Italic _denotes Readers Ideas (Contributed as Excuses)

* * *

Intro: Ryoma-kun and Sakuno-chan are officially dating each other and this has been going on for more than three months, however Sakuno-chan is feeling unconfident towards this relationship. 

Although Ryoma was the one to propose to her, their intimacy has not been improving a bit. Worst, the girl has never been kissed before by her boyfriend.

One day Ryoma-kun told her that he is deciding to continue his tennis trainings in America for another five years. Right now Sakuno will have to find a way to give her boyfriend a memorable kiss before he leaves.

Instruction: Anyone is free to insert not more than 5 lines to this story You are free to use your own dialogue/imagination, but please ensure that all the plotting/dialogues are well connected and please do not use vulgar language and must be suitable, complied to PG-13

* * *

**Recaps:**

Still with his back facing her, Ryoma sighed "If that's what you think…" with that the prince continued to walk back to the training ground.

"Ryoma-kun?" At this moment she felt the change of his attitude. He has become cold to her once again.

* * *

KISSING RYOMA-KUN 101 EXCUSES

**Chapter 3**

* * *

"Ryoma-kun…" she called again as she paced towards her boyfriend. Though she felt the sudden coldness from him; yet he'd save her from Atobe's merciless teasing. She thought it is appropriate to show her gratitude "…thanks for sticking up…" 

"You should know him better, Sakuno" he cut off her words instantly "After all these while you've been working as a team manager. Flirt with whoever you want; just don't expect me to mop up the mess"

"I hope both of you'd get along; I'm more than happy to wash my hands off it"

"Ryoma-kun??" It seems like ages since she heard him speaks with sarcasm, moreover he'd hurl insults which he knew were untrue and unfair.

Those words really hurt her flesh deep; heart crushing; especially it's from someone whom she's madly in love with.

_'Why, why would it turns out like this?' _she thought bitterly; hot tears stream down from her rosy cheeks.

Ryoma was dazed when he saw her in tears. This strange foreign feeling which he never experience is now whirling inside him. He cannot comprehend why, yet he feels guilty whenever he sees this expression; seeing that her eyes are now fills with so much pain; that vulnerably sad gaze that pierced through his heart.

**Been a long road to follow **

**Been there and gone tomorrow **

**Without saying goodbye to yesterday **

"Hey…" He held out his hand to touch her face but she flinched.

"Ryoma-kun no baka!!" she shrieked before running away from him.

"Sakuno!!"

_'This is scary!! I must hide!!'_ She'd heard him calling even thought they parted; yet her conscience couldn't control herself from running away.

* * *

**Are the memories I hold still valid?**

**Or have the tears deluded them? **

**Maybe this time tomorrow **

**The rain will cease to follow **

"Echizen, you need a break"

Ryoma lifted a shoulder, sipped his ponta grape, and continued to brood while staring out the rest house window. He wasn't sure why he'd let Inui and Yanagi to enter his room; to listen to their nagging.

"I don't see the need of having one" he replied nonchalantly.

"Your data said so" Yanagi said, eyeing the copies of Ryoma's data collected by both Inui and himself.

"De? Didn't I always surpass your expectations? Senpai-tachi" this time his voice sounds sharp with a little defensive.

"Oka-chan yo; stops nagging the boy" Inui sighed in defeat.

"I'm not nagging; I'm mothering" Yanagi responded with a faked disappointing look on his face "Otou-chan; you'll spoil our kid like this"

"Both of you; stop disgusting me further. I know; the East and West Spying devils doesn't seems to have a liking of seeing me here; I better leave; before I would die and rot from repulsion" With that Ryoma stood up and grabbed his belongings before leaving the two data players behind.

"My; was that a compliment??" Inui furrowed his brow; taking dislike of the way Ryoma addressed them earlier.

"Inui, do you think we're over doing this?"

"No" Inui adjusted his lens as he reread the piles of datasheets which they collected on Ryoma. "His performances have signs of oscillation. Monitoring players is part of our job."

Through the observations for the past days; Ryoma was not in his best condition during his match with other players; however, his performance excelled rapidly when he was to match with Atobe Keigo. In fact; they noted that everytime when Ryoma served; balls always aimed for Atobe's face.

"It must be it" The former Seigaku data player concluded at last "Its Ryuzaki-san has something to do with Echizen's sudden change in behavior"

"Correction…it's a sudden change in many players' behavior"

For the past two days, Sakuno was absent from tennis club. Everyone misses her presence.

Ever since she joined the club as a manager; many players started to take liking of her. Her natural shyness; kind-hearted; the display of her strong will and determination in doing things right from tears and sweats had gained recognitions from many top players.

From day to day; people would expect to see her standing in front of the entrance and greet them with her warm and lovely smile.

Yet; two days had past and there no signs of the lovely figurine.

"Ryuzaki-kun; I wondered where and how is she now?" Yanagi pondered audibly while Inui took note of his partner's behavior.

"So Renji is being affected too. Otou-chan would get jealous"

**

* * *

**

**And the mist will fade into one more today **

**Something somewhere out there **

**keeps calling ****Am I going home? **

As soon as Ryoma walked out from the rest house; someone is already standing in front of the main gate waiting for him.

"Yo, Echizen" he greeted him with a little mischievous grin on his face "You've got guts to let this 'Ore-sama' to wait for you for so long"

"Atobe?!" Ryoma eyes widen upon seeing the man whom he had built certain detestation towards him recently "What do you want?"

"Ore-sama wants to know what happened to your cute little girlfriend"

"It's none of your concern, so buzz off!!"

Just when Ryoma was about to leave, Atobe grabbed his bag to stop him from leaving.

"Because this 'Ore-sama' teased your girlfriend the other day; both of you had quarreled…I assume"

"What are you babbling?! Instead of killing your stupid brain cells to make up these stupid assumptions and sticking your nose into other people's business; why don't you make use of the free time to get yourself train on how to dodge my ball from hitting your face" he proposed sarcastically.

"I knew it…" Atobe's face slightly twitched with irritation. Indeed; he's been extra alert especially when it comes to dodging Ryoma's attack "…you did it intentionally"

"Obviously" he admitted with a confident smirk on his face.

"You this arrogant brat!!"

"You foolish okanemochi"

* * *

**Will I hear someone singing solace to the silent moon?**

**Zero gravity what's it like?**

**Am I alone? **

Sakuno had been locking herself inside her room for the past two days.

Pulse thudding, she cast a dishearten glance through the window. Sheer depression hollowed out her stomach. The words of her prince had been repeating on and off her mind for days.

"Sakuno; let me in!!" Tomoka demanded as she knocked her door. Though she's far from ready to face her friend yet she would never get herself to shun them; especially this one is her best friend since elementary; Osakada Tomoka.

She pinned a smile to her cold lips and forced herself to across to open the door.

"Sakuno…" Upon seeing Sakuno's face; Tomoka's vitality dimmed and was replaced with similar sadness "Look at you; you poor thing" As soon as Sakuno give way; Tomoka entered her room.

"Tomo-chan…" the more she forced herself to smile; the more she couldn't suppress her tears from escaping from her puffy eyes. She quickly turns away and dries her eyes.

"I'm…fine…" her voice cracked but she insisted to stay strong.

"Baka!! How could you be fine? Don't try to act strong in front of me!!" She held out her hand and gently stroke Sakuno's back "It's okay now. I'm here for you. Just let all your misery out in a go; don't hold back"

"Tomo-chan…" without holding back Sakuno embraced her friend and broke into a weeping heap.

When Sakuno finally settle down a little; she told Tomoka of what happened to them the other day.

"What?! You were reading the book and that okanemochi stood behind you and then he did that to you and Ryoma-kun saw it??" She screeched.

Sakuno nodded weakly.

"And he said those harsh words to you??"

She gave another nod.

"That's awesome; Sakuno!!"

"Huh?? Awesome? Tomo-chan; you're so cruel"

"Wait…calm down!! What I wanted to say is that you've already succeeded. You'd made Ryoma-kun jealous!!" the girl immediately explains herself before seeing her friend's teary face again.

"He's jealous? Uso..."

"Believe me!! I bet with my life. He was jealous because of how Atobe treated you" the cheerful girl said confidently.

**Is somebody there beyond these heavy aching feet **

**Still the road keeps on telling me to go on **

**Something is pulling me **

**I feel the gravity of it all **

"So, Sakuno; go and make up with him"

"No…I'm not going…" she said softly.

"Eh? Why?!" Tomoka's eyes widen with disbelief. The diffident girl had always been very tolerant. It doesn't matter how other used to piss her off; she would forgive and forget them after the next day.

"I can't. Ever since what happened the other day; I've lost all my courage to face him…" she confessed tearfully at last.

"What do you mean; Sakuno…you can't just give up like this. Moreover you already know that how he reacted was out of jealousy"

"Though I finally understand why he those harsh words…I'm not seeing him again…I don't want to get hurt anymore…"

"STOP!!" Tomoka intervened, her voice hard and sharp "Sakuno?! What do you mean that you're not going to see him again? Isn't that a little too selfish? You're afraid of being hurt. You don't even remember of what the others had done for both of you in the past. Even I had given up on Ryoma…"

"Tomo-chan…" Surely Sakuno was able to comprehend what Tomoka meant. Ever since junior high; Tomoka had been actively devoted to Ryoma and even openly admit her affection towards him.

That very day; she chose friendship over love.

"I'm sorry, Sakuno…" Deeply mortified by her own words, she apologized brusquely.

Softly, soberly, Sakuno said "I'm sorry too, Tomo-chan…I'm not worthy for all the good deeds that you had done for me…"

"Sakuno? I'm sorry too, for saying those harsh words. But please do understand; as your best friend; I really want you to be happy…"

"Still, I'm so sorry that you had to listen to my selfishness"

"I'm sorry too…" the two good friends look at each other for a moment before breaking into soft chortling.

"Now, that makes us even…ne"

"Hai" Finally Sakuno was able to flash a sweet smile at her friend. Tomoka is pleased that she finally got to see Sakuno smile again. 'I'm so scared that I might not be able to see that kind of smile again'

"Na?" Sakuno look puzzled for a moment. She thought she did her friend whispering softly to herself.

"No…nothing. I was thinking why would you fall for someone who's as dense as Ryoma?"

"That…even myself also could not comprehend it. I used to think that I'm definitely not that 'falling in love at first sight' type. I never thought this is happening to me when I first saw Ryoma-kun playing tennis. From that day onwards; whenever I sees him; his confident look and his determination; my heart races like its going to explode anytime" she declared shyly. "When he finally asked me to be his girlfriend; I felt like I was floating in cloud nine…"

"Hm…that's well said Sakuno; except it sounds a little mushy…" Tomoka grinned mischievously at Sakuno as she teased "I didn't know that you could talk like that, a new discovery…"

"Tomo-chan; you're teasing me again…" Sakuno immediately covered her intensely blushing face.

"I wondered what if Ryoma's personality is in contradiction of who he is now…" An image of Ryoma in a lady killer mode appeared in both their minds.

**_'Hey, baby…I'll greet you with a kiss! Let me hug you three times a day. I'll make you feel hot and I'll do that to you!!'_**

"…" Sakuno almost faints from her wildest imagination.

"Sa…Sakuno?! Stop that!! You're having nosebleed now!!"

"It's Tomo-chan's fault!!"

"Hey, still wanna try out the tips on the book??" Tomoka grab the little book which was laid on the floor. The covers seem a little worn out; it shows that the girl must have reading the book frequently.

"No" she decided immediately.

"Eh? Naze??" Tomoka was a little disappointed with her reply but she knew that she would be getting this from her.

"Tomo-chan can save the book for yourself…" After all the merciless teasing she had from her best friend; Sakuno finally gathered all her guts to do the same to her "…you can use it to steal kisses from Oishi-senpai"

"EH?!! Sakuno!!" From the beginning Tomoka was mixed up with surprise and embarrassment, but she was able to return recuperate from it in a short time. She swear that she will not give into Sakuno's teasing, she decided to play along "Hm…I think the 'eating spicy food and feed him drinks on mouth to mouth basis is not bad' since Oishi-senpai cannot handle spicy food; what do you think? Sakuno…"

"Tomo-chan, you're a minx..."

* * *

"Hey, why don't you just give up on that girl? Both of you are just too different" 

"Who are you to tell me what to do? I don't take orders from anyone" Ryoma shot another killer glare at Atobe.

"You can never give happiness to her. You chose tennis over her, remember? You've chosen tennis, leaving the girl behind and pursue your training. You're leaving her to wait for your return? What kind of a boyfriend are you?" Atobe provoked further.

"How many times do I have to tell you that it's none of your concern!?" Ryoma felt like the conversation is going nowhere. He had never felt so beaten when it comes to defending himself. He thought, perhaps this is what he deserves.

"This 'Ore-sama' will definitely take her away from you. I'll make her mine"

TBC…

* * *

AN: Phew!! It's done!! Hurray. I'm always overexcited whenever mi-chan happens to complete a chappie. To mi-chan, time is really my enemy. Perhaps mi-chan always had difficulties expression the characters' feelings in English; so I hope that if the structure sounds weird; please forgive me, okay?

I know you all will definitely forgive me since I was long gone and had just returned…. Proud to say that my Japanese is improving….thanks to sensei and of course my own hard work does pay off I hope I'll be able to reply all the reviews, but right now is almost 2:00 AM in the morning and mi-chan is really beaten and tired.

So, I hope to dedicate to all of you, yes, it's you!! I'm sure you all know who you are. Thanks for all the encouragement and supports.

Dedication: animegal.zeronine, animelover11368, lilaznbunny, kawaiikireitenshi, Second Storey Stairway, Dita5000, Forever Dreamin, reader713, Theresa, Karis Lee, Not Telling, NeverxAlone, animeandmangaaddict.

Special Dedication: Angel, Chibi-Kari, Jomai, Arenja, Car2nfreak – Mi-chan is back again Thanks for the support!!

* * *

Translation: 

Baka (noun) – stupid/an idiot

No (particle) – Number of uses. Most commonly use is to connect nouns to show a relationship of some kind.

Okanemochi (noun) – Rich man

Uso (noun) – Lie/falsehood

Chan (suffix) – attached to names to give informal or affectionate form of reference. Used especially with children's and girl's names.

Kun (suffix) - is an informal honorific primarily used towards males (it is still used towards females, but rarely). It is used by persons of senior status in addressing those of junior status, by males of roughly the same age and status when addressing each other, and by anyone in addressing male children. In business settings, women, particularly young women, may also be addressed as _kun_ by older males of senior status. It is sometimes used towards male pets as well.

Oka-chan (noun) – Mother

Otou-chan (noun) – Father

Yo (particle) – a particle used at the end of sentences for emphasis and which expresses emotion, enthusiasm or rebuke etc.

Ore (noun) – An informal word use by man.

Sama (suffix) – a more polite equivalent for 'san' and attached to names of clients and customers to show politeness.

Naze (adverb) – Why


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Konnichi ha, minna-san!!! How's everyone doing? Thank you so much for reading my story.

Eto, the past weeks had been really terrible for mi-chan. It seems like mi-chan was struggling to beat time. I tried to manage my time to do my work and allow myself some time to keep the stories update.

This story was supposed to be updated last week but since we were busy preparing for some upcoming festival; so mi-chan tried hard to keep my hands off the computer. Mommy wasn't very pleased when she learned that I'm back to track. Hee, hee, hope she won't ground me from my computer again. Ops, I talked too much

Thanks for the wait and here's the story for all RyoSaku fans. I hope this chapter is still okay, with lots of RyoSaku mushiness.

* * *

Pairing: Echizen Ryoma x Ryuzaki Sakuno  
Genre: Romance/Humor/Drama  
Timeframe: Senior High School Year 3 (Final Year) 

Warning: Sakuno centric. Readers had been warned.

Song title: Hitotsu Dake by Tanga Sakura (Voice Actress of Card Captor Sakura)

Standard Disclaimer: Tenipuri belongs to Konomi sensei

"…" denotes speech

"_Italics"_ denotes flashback

'…' denotes thoughts

**Bold** denotes lyrics

_Italic _denotes Readers Ideas (Contributed as Excuses)

* * *

Intro: Ryoma-kun and Sakuno-chan are officially dating each other and this has been going on for more than three months, however Sakuno-chan is feeling unconfident towards this relationship. 

Although Ryoma was the one to propose to her, their intimacy has not been improving a bit. Worst, the girl has never been kissed before by her boyfriend.

One day Ryoma-kun told her that he is deciding to continue his tennis trainings in America for another five years. Right now Sakuno will have to find a way to give her boyfriend a memorable kiss before he leaves.

Instruction: Anyone is free to insert not more than 5 lines to this story You are free to use your own dialogue/imagination, but please ensure that all the plotting/dialogues are well connected and please do not use vulgar language and must be suitable, complied to PG-13

**

* * *

****Recaps:**

"How many times do I have to tell you that it's none of your concern!?" Ryoma felt like the conversation is going nowhere. He had never felt so beaten when it comes to defending himself. He thought, perhaps this is what he deserves.

"This 'Ore-sama' will definitely take her away from you. I'll make her mine"

* * *

KISSING RYOMA-KUN 101 EXCUSES 

**Chapter 4**

* * *

He had never felt so beaten when it comes to defending himself. He thought, perhaps this is what he deserves. 

"_This 'Ore-sama' will definitely take her away from you. I'll make her mine"_

It took Ryoma hours to work off his frustration. He walked, he paced, he raged, he brooded.

Voices of Atobe played through his head as he wandered around in the busy street. He swam through the crowds, weighed down with weariness.

"_Hey, why don't you just give up on that girl? Both of you are just too different"_

'We're…different?' he mused inwardly 'How could he say that when he knows nothing about us'

"_You can never give happiness to her. You chose tennis over her, remember? You've chosen tennis, leaving the girl behind and pursue your training. You're leaving her to wait for your return? What kind of a boyfriend are you?" _

'I don't need him to tell me that; I know; at this moment I cannot promise anything even our future; but…I'd asked her to wait…'

"_This 'Ore-sama' will definitely take her away from you. I'll make her mine"_

"Annoying…" he hissed as he keeps himself walking without directions.

'I wondered how long I've been walking around the street, but I don't feel like going home yet'

It wasn't his day, and if there was one thing he'd learned to adjust to, it was the changes in attitudes in a rather strange way that even he could not well comprehended.

* * *

It seems like his pair of tired feet had decided on his destination. To his surprised he found himself standing in front of Sakuno's house. 

'Dou ho…I'm here; in front of the Ryuzaki household' he thought pathetically.

Without any hesitation; he immediately turn back to leave but it seems like his plan had gone wry when someone came out from the house.

"Ryoma? You're here…" A familiar voice said with a little surprise upon seeing her granddaughter's boyfriend standing in front of their doorway.

"Usu" he turn to face the elderly and greeted her the usual way he did; but one thing that's for sure; he'd pulled down his cap to hide his coyness.

"Are you here to make up with Sakuno?" she asked casually.

Ryoma stood fidgeted for a brief moment. He glanced at the woman who is now smiling broadly at him.

"How…How did you know?" Ryoma asked beneath his breath.

Sumirei noted that Ryoma expression was a new breakthrough; the first time she ever saw his deep crimson face. Guess that kid had somehow lightened his self-esteem a little.

"Well, although I might have been a retired coach; but I refused to be called an old hag at this age. Moreover, you didn't come for dinner for the past two days and Sakuno refused to cook dinner…that left this old hag with no choice but to take care of myself instead…"

Sumirei smiling face sudden twitched; flames engulfed her body; her sardonic nature overwhelmed him and he felt that as if she's going to eat him up.

Ryoma swallowed the hard lump in his throat. He could see the distance between them is closing up.

"Ryoma, I've said this before but I guess I need to repeat myself again"

He couldn't remember for how long it had been since he was last punished by the coach. She used to stand tall before him and he would have to raise his head to face her.

Sumirei cupped Ryoma's face and squeeze them together; his handsome façade was badly deformed beyond recognition.

"I wasn't very happy about what happened between you and my dear granddaughter"

"Zye undashan szat…" he replied indistinctly. ("I understand that")

"I've accepted the fact that you'll be leaving Japan soon" with that Sumirei releases her grip before she continues "You've chose tennis over her right?"

"Zukyuu" the last word struck his heart badly that he had to move a few steps backward to retreat for recuperation.

"Let me put this straight. Sakuno is not that kind of girl who speaks for herself. Since childhood; she has been very introverted; sensitive with people's feeling; she would rather be the one who get hurt than bringing pain to anyone. No matter how she dislikes the circumstances; she would force herself to accept it"

Ryoma's heart lurched upon hearing Sumirei's words. In fact he never actually cares of how a person feels. He wasn't cut out for love and affection. Yet, the girl accepted him as he was. She is always there for him, encouraging him whenever there is a need of it.

"_Sakuno, I've decided to return to America after this school term" _

"_Huh??" _

"_I want to becomes stronger" _

"_Sou ka? For how long?" _

"_Five years" _

"_Five…years..."_

"_I…Ryoma-kun should go for it. This is very important to Ryoma-kun right?" _

"_Will you wait for me?"_

"_Of course…"_

'Though she was smiling back then; I never get to understand her feelings at all. I felt something was missing; yet; I couldn't tell. How was her feeling back then when I told her that?'

"_Hey, why don't you just give up on that girl? Both of you are just too different"_

'We're different. She cares for people feelings while I don't'

"_You can never give happiness to her. You chose tennis over her, remember? You've chosen tennis, leaving the girl behind and pursue your training"_

'The others criticizes me for being heartless for leaving her behind; yet she stood out for me; encourage me to stick to my selfishness. She pampered me; I've always thought that I'm there to protect her; it seems different now. I wondered how long she had been protecting me'

"_That can't be help. Tennis and Ryoma-kun is indivisible after all. I'll always be your number one supporter…"_

'We're different. She shielded me with her generosity, I took it for granted'

"_You should know him better, Sakuno" _

"_After all these while you've been working as a team manager. Flirt with whoever you want; just don't expect me to mop up the mess"_

"_I hope both of you'd get along; I'm more than happy to wash my hands off it"_

'I snapped. I even said something terrible like that. What kind of guy am I? I broke her heart…'

This is the first time he ever experience such pain in his heart. So painful that he almost feel like crying.

"I'm really sorry!!" he bowed solemnly before Sumirei as he apologized sincerely.

"Hm? You feel sorry alright but why are you apologizing to me? You should have say this to her instead" Sumirei said as a matter of factly.

"Yes, I would like to apologize to Sakuno personally. Please let me see her again"

"Too bad, she's not at home now"

"Not at home?" He was quite disappointed to hear that Sakuno not at home; he really hope that he could apologize to her right away; he can't wait; he have so many words to say to her while this burning feeling is still within him.

"Yeah; earlier a guy called and right after that she left the house before you came"

"A guy?" he mused audibly. A thought of Atobe's declaration came into his mind again.

"Could it be…" he despised the fact that he have to put up such silly assumption; yet for knowing Atobe; he's those 'said and action' type of person.

"_This 'Ore-sama' will definitely take her away from you. I'll make her mine"_

"Eh? Ryoma, are you okay? Your face looks pale"

"A…Atobe?!" he uttered worriedly.

"Atobe?? I don't see any significance of him being in the big picture??" she scratched her head when she pondered why Ryoma would assume that the caller has to be Atobe.

"He wants to do something bad to Sakuno!!" Ryoma shrieked with fear that something might happen to his girlfriend.

"What?! Do what?" At this moment Ryoma is totally freaked out by his imagination.

"Sensei; tell me which way did she went?" he asked anxiously.

"How am I supposed to know?" Sumirei shrugged upon seeing Ryoma's anxious expression. It took her a while to refresh her memory "Ryoma, she'd said that she's going to meet someone at the nearby park"

"Thank you" with that Ryoma immediately paced to the said park.

* * *

The pounding of his heart was like a song, each note a thrill. He can't stop himself from imagining things like how Atobe would lay his fingers on her; how the arrogant prince would hold her, touch her and to go as far as claiming her. 

He had finally realized that he couldn't bear to lose the girl. He finally confirmed Sakuno's position in his heart; she's very important to him. There's no way he will let anything happen to her.

As soon as he reaches the park; he searched frantically; hoping that he would be able to find the girl before anything happens to her.

He saw crowds of people walking, jogging, dating and playing in the park; but there's no trace of the girl to be found. He decided to go to some hidden spot. He feared that she might be dragged into some dangerous place.

The sun gilded the sky and polishing the air, daylight is about to set; many people began to leave the park; that also made it easier for him to search for her.

Just when he walked past a fountain; he spotted a familiar male figure, the hair style and his build.

"Atobe!!" Ryoma called from afar. There's no reply from the other party.

"Atobe!!" he charged towards him.

"Atobe!!" he grabbed him and turned him around.

"I've found…" Ryoma suddenly went speechless upon facing the man.

"Ouch!! Who the hell are you?!" the man shrugged in pain due to Ryoma's strong grip over his arms. "What do you want from me?"

"Oo…sorry, I got the wrong person…" he apologized unenthusiastically.

"What? Are you crazy?"

"Hey, Masao-kun? Doesn't he look familiar?"

"Sorry for the interruption; both of you can carry on" with that he turned and left.

"Ah?! Isn't he the famous tennis prince, Echizen Ryoma?" the girl confirmed at last "Kyah!! He looks better in person than those pictures from magazines"

"I got the wrong person…that's embarrassing…" he ruffled his hair with slight irritation. He's mad of himself for being so useless that he couldn't even find his girlfriend.

* * *

He finally settles himself on a cool bench to take a break after the long, aimless search. 

"Sakuno, where could you be?" Just when Ryoma thought that the search is hopeless; in a glimpse of despair; he saw a familiar figure of a female with long hazel-colored hair; she was about to leave the park.

"Sa…Sakuno?"

His senses told him that he couldn't be wrong this time. He is confident about it; those familiar backside; he used to look at those slender form a lot during those days he used to train her.

Just when he was about to chase after her; his legs suddenly frosted; his heartbeat fastened. He tried to call her but it seems like even his voice won't come out. He didn't know what was wrong with him.

'What is wrong with me?' he cursed himself silently.

"Come on…move!!" he urged indistinctly and when he's about to lose sight of the girl; his feet finally allows him to move.

It seems like his body tries to refuse to be close to Sakuno; yet, he didn't want to lose his girlfriend. He decided to tag along from afar.

Ryoma was rather surprised to see that she wasn't on her way home.

'Where is she going?' Ryoma mused.

He felt awkward. He made himself looks like a stalker; a stalker that is stalking his own girlfriend.

'I must be out of my mind' he sighed inwardly.

* * *

The routine which the girl took seems familiar to him. The neighborhood looks familiar; the road signs, the houses, the temple and then his house where the girl finally stops by. 

'Ah, my house' he finally realized his own environs after seeing his own house. He immediately hides himself at the nearby alley where he can keep his observation over his girlfriend.

He observed that Sakuno looks hesitated of whether she should enter his house. She walked towards the doorsteps and before she decides to press the door bell she retreated.

Ryoma also spotted that she's been holding on a big bag.

"What is the bag she's holding?" he mused audibly.

"Those are the souvenirs from Kachiro and Katsuo" a voice murmured softly from behind, taking Ryoma by surprise.

Ryoma's heart almost jumped out from his ribcage. He instantly recognized the owner of the unexpected company is none other than Sakuno's best friend; Osakada Tomoka.

"Osakada?" He turned around to meet her "What are you doing here?" he asked with similar quietness as the hyper active girl so that they won't be discovered.

"Hey; I'm supposed to ask you first!! Why are you stalking your own girlfriend?"

"I…I…" At this moment; Ryoma wasn't able to reply her. In fact; he also wondered why he suddenly felt so reluctant to face Sakuno. Sometimes ago; he was still maintaining a raging heart of his feelings for her. Isn't he supposed to make up with her?

"I…I'm not stalking her…" he replied with embarrassment; his face is almost as red as tomatoes.

"Hmm…hmm…hmm" Tomoka grinned mischievously at him and he dislikes it.

"What?" he asked dubiously.

"You're afraid to get rejected by Sakuno, am I right?"

"Huh?" he raised his brow. He didn't know what makes Tomoka made such conclusion.

"You should know him better, Sakuno"

"After all these while you've been working as a team manager. Flirt with whoever you want; just don't expect me to mop up the mess. I hope both of you'd get along; I'm more than happy to wash my hands off it"

Tomoka faked a deep low voice as she recites those harsh words Ryoma said to Sakuno the other day.

"Zyukuu" Ryoma felt her vilification is like an arrow that pierced through his heart.

Right now; he can't even get himself to face Tomoka.

"Sorry, I did this on purpose" she admitted as she stared at him with a pair of cold eyes that promised to make his life miserable.

"I know; and I'm not even complaining" he raised his hand in defeat.

"Do you think you have this right to do so; for what you've done to Sakuno?" her prompting had been relentless that made he somehow felt a little irritated.

"I have no time to argue with you" he said irrefutably at last.

"Me neither" she rolled her eyes as she replied impassively.

While they were having their conversation; their eyes were observing the girl who is still hesitating of whether she should enter the house.

"I wondered why I'm so reluctant to meet her now" he massaged his throbbing temple as he frowned.

"Because you're feeling extremely guilty for what you did to her and you're afraid that she won't forgive you for what you did" Tomoka replied instantly.

"Yeah; I regretted for what I said; that is why I'm here to apologize…" he admitted solemnly "…yet; I can't get myself to even get close to her now"

"Ryoma; like I said earlier I'm not here to pick a fight…" Tomoka said seriously as she shot him a sideway glance that filled with meaning he didn't understand.

"I'm here to help you to settle your problem" she explained.

Ryoma eyed the girl with disbelieve. He thought she's here to seek revenge for her best friend.

"Look, let me make myself clear…" she cleared the lump in her throat before she get herself into a serious talk "Ehem; like I also did said that you're afraid of being rejected…"

He nodded as to confirm that he'd heard that statement before.

"It is the extremely high self-esteem of yours that stops you from acting normal when you tried to face Sakuno" Tomoka point out bluntly.

"Well, you can assume as if that's the main reason…" he murmured submissively.

"I'm not done yet" she threw another accusing look at Ryoma for interrupting her.

"You're dense, not caring, not considerate, not cute, not a good material of a boyfriend, not romantic..."

Cold sweat formed on his forehead. Though he hate to hear all this unfavorable terms she used to describe him; he had to admit that this girl for being so perceptive.

He stood there quietly just to let Tomoka attacked him with all sorts of criticism until she's finally satisfied.

"Well, I'm done with mine and now this is for Sakuno" she took a deep breathe before she continues "Sakuno…that silly girl will never get herself to hate you because; you're the one she loves."

"Osakada…" Ryoma couldn't believe of what he heard from Tomoka. After all he said to her; Sakuno is still in love with him?

"I had a few words with her the other day; she finally changed her mind; she braced her courage to come to your house to see you"

"But you said she's here to pass me the souvenirs…"

"Moron; those are some standby tools; just incase your thick head is still fill with jealousy; Sakuno would have some excuses for her to meet you. You know how dense you could be…"

Ryoma confirmed; every word from Tomoka is like a strong punch that directly hits him.

"Now; this is your chance; shun her or accept her…" She said sternly at last.

"I can't get myself to shun her away" Ryoma said indubitably.

Startled by his gallant determination, Tomoka gave a playful smack on his shoulder.

"That's the Ryoma-sama I know" she complimented happily at last and pushes him out from hiding when they finally realized that the girl is gone.

"Kyah?! Sakuno is gone!! I think she must have been confused again. She must have all the negative thoughts in her mind again"

"Hey; don't freak…I'll go and chase after her" he assured confidently.

"Are you sure you can do that; what about your phobia?"

"After what you said and I felt that I would be a real moron if I don't face this bravely" he countered "This time; I want to take the first step to make up with Sakuno"

"Ryoma…" she uttered, still reeling with shock and delight.

"Well, then my mission here is over" her smile brightened as she said with quiet finality.

"Thank you; Osakada. I owe you a big one"

"Hey; I'm Sakuno number one best friend in this whole wide world; remember?"

"I'll return you a favor someday" with that the prince starts to pace off to chase after Sakuno.

Tomoka couldn't keep herself from smiling even when Ryoma had left for quite sometimes.

"Well just like Inui-senpai had predicted; it only takes less than 20 minutes persuade Ryoma"

"I really hope I could tag along and see the progression…but I can't miss my date with Oishi-senpai" just when she was muttering indecisively to herself, her cell phone beeped with message alert. That message had finally made her decides her next step.

"Guess my date is more important"

* * *

'Earlier, I thought I felt someone was spying on me' she thought fearfully. Her hands grabbed the bag tightly as she fled. 'Could that be a robber, a pervert?' 

She could hear heavy footstep coming after her; that kind of fear was overwhelming. She couldn't believe that she would get herself into such situation. The pursuer did come after her; she thought wearily.

Right now her mind filled with all sorts of torment she would be facing if she is to be caught. She might even get herself killed. It also mean she never have a chance to see Ryoma again. All sorts of skeptical thoughts came into her mind. Tears wet her eyes; blurring her vision.

'No, I don't want to die like this!! I want to see Ryoma-kun again!!' She almost cried out; while she continued to run for her life.

She finally confirmed her fate when a pair of strong arms lifted her and turned over, holding her against his firm chest.

"Don't touch me, you pervert!! My boyfriend is a fierce tennis player!! He has body of steel, his fingers released deadly toxic and he'll stare you down with his san paku gan" she struggled to free herself as she yelled.

**You always kept silent  
Each time I saw you in my dream  
You turned away before I could see your smile **

"Oi, that wasn't very nice if you're trying to compliment your boyfriend" a big sweat drop at the side of his forehead upon hearing Sakuno's sudden outburst. He's confused of whether to take those words as a compliment or a criticism.

"Moreover; I didn't know; you've got loud voice" he continued blandly.

"Ry…Ryoma-kun?" She looked up anxiously when she learned that it was Ryoma who pursued her.

"Don't ever do that again; ambushing me from behind…" She finally cried out when all her uncertainties vanished.

"Ambush? I was embracing you, Sakuno…" His arm hugged her consolingly and for several minutes she lay against that broad, comforting chest. She buried her head in his firm chest, panting for breath.

They had never gone as far as holding hands. Though the incident may turn out a little ridiculous, yet, this time they'd get a feel of being cuddled in each others arms.

**I realized who was important to me  
You always protected me, didn't you?  
Through it all, gradually, you're the only one  
Always call me, and I'll help you **

"So, did I scare you?" he asked with concern "Tell me, why are you running away from me?"

For a moment she blinked at him before she murmured beneath her breathe "I thought you were a pervert or robber"

Though Ryoma did not hear clearly what she said; yet he didn't bother to ask again. What he concern most is how to comfort her.

He looked down at her for a second in silence; then reached out and lightly lifted a tear from her cheek with a fingertip.

**You're brave, you're amazing  
Here, now, gently surfacing  
Receive these overflowing feelings**

"I'm sorry" he said softly "I made you cry again"

"Ryoma-kun?" she stared at him in disbelief when he apologized.

"I'm sorry for hurting your feelings" he said again with his mouth close to her ear as he buried his face against her neck.

Sakuno found herself blushing furiously; her face is so hot that the heat almost dried up her tears. At this moment; she could felt Ryoma's gentleness; his kindness is genuine.

"Ryoma-kun, I'm sorry too…" she said simply.

"Come on, let me send you back home now…" with that he released her from his hold.

With that said; Sakuno was rather disappointed. The proximity they shared just now; she thought that if they venture further; her long time dream would have possibly come true, her first kiss with Ryoma.

Ryoma noticed her frowning face. He wondered what was wrong with her again.

"Tell me…" he asked softly "Are you still mad at me?"

Sakuno blinked at him uncertainly. She didn't want Ryoma to get a wrong impression of her being mad.

"No, no, no!!" she replied hastily.

"But you were frowning just now" he decided.

This time Sakuno dare not look at him. Like what others always said; her expression is too transparent; like reading an open book.

"I'm not mad at you…just…just…nothing" she said softly at last. There's no way she would tell Ryoma what she wants. It's really embarrassing, for a girl to ask for a kiss.

"So, you're not telling me?" he asked again "Or shall I tell you?"

"Huh?" her eyes widen when Ryoma gently took her hands and his eyes searching her face.

"I've never said this to you before, my feelings for you" he said in a small voice; as he once again rested his forehead against hers.

"Ryoma-kun?" her heart is thudding crazily at her ribs. She doesn't know what Ryoma would say to her, the feel of his warm forehead makes her speechless.

**Even though you were often scowling  
You were always by my side  
Among my feelings  
You became treasured **

"Sakuno, I like you" he confessed blatantly.

"You do?" couldn't hold her curiosity; Sakuno asked directly.

"Then what makes you think I'm not?" he raised his brows; his feline eyes pierced into hers.

"Because…you're always being mean to me…" she stammered softly.

"That's because you're always too mellow; other guys take advantage of you; you're not aware. I'm your boyfriend; I have the right to be mad. It's not that I like it. Just say that I'm being protective rather than being mean" he defended.

"Today; you seem okay. There were few times when I tried to hug you; you flinched" he continued. "Though you never complained; I thought you wouldn't like it afterall"

"Because Ryoma-kun is doing this in front of many people and that's really embarrassing" she replied bashfully with Ryoma's forehead still resting against hers.

"Why is it embarrassing since we are couple?" he arced a brow.

"Even you said so; I can't help it myself" she muttered shyly at last.

"But I didn't see you blushed when Atobe did that to you" with that said, he moved away from her and held her at arm's length. His perplexed eyes gazed at her with a touch of uncertain melancholy.

**I realized who my beloved was  
More and more I felt in love  
Gradually, finally, you're the only one  
Always call me, because I will believe in you **

**Looking into your eyes  
**

Sakuno couldn't believe of what she heard. Ryoma is bringing up the topic again. She remembered what Tomoka said about Ryoma being jealous. If she chooses to keep quiet; there would be another repeat incident of the past.

Her instinct is telling her that she ought to be frank with him. She has to do it now or it means that their relationship would be over.

"Ryoma-kun; my blood would not rush when it comes to facing someone whom I don't have any feelings with"

"Ryoma-kun is different…" she kept her eyes closed as she confessed. She was almost unaware of putting a hand to the side of his bowed head, her fingers stroking the dark hair above his ear "…I cannot get myself to act normal whenever I'm with you"

"When Tomoka told me that our relationship did not progress well, I fear that I might lose you forever…Ryoma-kun. I want to protect his relationship even if this means a long distance one"

"Sakuno…" he never thought he would hear these words from Sakuno but part of him feels the joy when he sees the new side of her.

"I really hope that we could share some unforgettable memories before you leave" with that said; she tightened her grip on the bag she's been holding. It helps to ease her tension.

"I never said this to you because I'm always too shy to speak out. And I know if I don't say this to you now; perhaps I won't be able to say it to you again"

"I really like you, Ryoma-kun" She flashed a genuine smile at Ryoma when she confessed "Ryoma-kun dake…"

**Your courage, your kindness  
Look, I'm sure this is it  
Receive these overflowing tears **

"…" There was a pregnant pause before Ryoma could find himself talking again. His gaze diverted back to her and he looks determined.

"Sakuno…" he gazed at her ardently "…let me kiss you"

**The water, the wind, the sun, the earth  
The moon, the stars, I'd give them all to you **

"Now?" She exclaimed with astonishment. "But…but…we're in the middle of the street…" she muttered shyly at last.

"No…" she shook her head frantically "I'm…I'm not ready…"

She was able to break free from Ryoma's grip for the moment when she refused to be kissed. Though her heart lurched wildly and she felt suddenly as if everything she ever wanted to happen is about to happen; she's still too shy to be kissed by her boyfriend in the middle of a public street.

"Heh? You're escaping from me again…" The corner of his mouth curled up with mischief upon seeing is girlfriend's frantic expression. He purposefully let go of her so that he could tease her more. He knew that she would try to escape from him. He wanted to get a feel of seizing her into his arms once again.

**You're brave, you're amazing  
Here, now, gently surfacing  
Receive these overflowing feelings**

Just when Sakuno was a few steps away from him, he pulled her back to his arms and without a word; he brought his mouth down gently over hers, parting her lips with the fierceness of his kiss, drawing every once of resistance from her.

Sakuno's eyes widen. It was a delicate moment of suspense and thrill when she felt his soft lips nibbling against hers. A moment later she closes her eyes to savor the experience of her real first kiss.

Her pulses were pounding wildly and her heart seemed to have gone completely out of control, thudding crazily at her ribs and making her even more breathless.

Her feet tilted up as to comply with the prince's height while he drew her closer to him, holding her so close that she felt every muscle straining her to him.

**To you I give the future  
Look, here, it's sparkling  
Surrounded completely by feelings, you're the only one**

That was her first kiss she thought happily. It needs no handbooks nor any excuses to make up one. It just comes naturally.

**

* * *

**

**Omake 1**

Sakuno: Ne, Ryoma-kun…why the street suddenly seems too quiet.

Ryoma: I have no idea…

Road Sign: No entry. Repair in progress – Atobe Corporation.

Atobe: Why does this 'Ore-sama' have to do such trivial things, na Kabaji?

Kabaji: Usu!!

Oshitari: Osakada-san said that you were the one who caused the problem first.

**

* * *

**

**Omake 2**

Ryoma: Sakuno. I heard from your grand-mother that a guy called. I'm not being jealous or what, just asked out of curiosity.

Sakuno: Oh, that was Tomoka's younger brother. He said that she wants to meet me t the park. And I got this from her. These are the souvenirs from Katsuo-kun and Kachiro-kun.

Ryoma: I'm being tricked. She got everything beyond her control.

TBC...

* * *

AN: Hoi, hoi!! It's done!! Yatta!! Hm, another chapter is down. At first mi-chan planned to make this the final chapter, but I don't kinda like the ending. 

I'm currently doing an 'Applelogue' I want to make a dramatic/comedic/romantic ending. So minna-san, please support me till the end, ne…

Also, I must apologize if I made Ryoma's Character a little OOC. I'm actually having hard time to portray Ryoma's character as an adult.

Dedication: animegal.zeronine, animelover11368, lilaznbunny, kawaiikireitenshi, Second Storey Stairway, Dita5000, Forever Dreamin, reader713, Theresa, Karis Lee, Not Telling, NeverxAlone, animeandmangaaddict, mALdiTa's Kiss, sakunofan14, Arhdni, midnightblue08 and all RyoSaku fans.

Special Dedication: Tsubame-chan, Angel, Chibi-Kari, Jomai, Arenja, Car2nfreak

To Tsubame-chan: Hiya, mi-chan is back again. And glad to know that you're doin well. Please check your email if you've got time. No worries, mi-chan will be patience to wait for your reply, so please take it easy okay

To Angel: Yes!! Tadaima (Huggz) My Angel-chan is by my side again (tears) Sorry for keeping you waiting. Eto, I was too concentrated with the RyoSaku interaction. I hope in next chapter I can get more players to be involved in the scene. Mi-chan has another mischievous idea.

To All: Thanks for the support and encouragement. Mi-chan will get back to normal pace ASAP. Oh, provided 1) my PC is okay 2) Mommy doesn't ground me from staying in front of computer 3) Pay the LAN connection bills P

Dewa gokigenyo….

mi-chan yori

* * *

Translation: 

Hitotsu dake: The only one.

Dake: Only.

San paku gan (flash white eyes): Refers to arrogant people who look down on others.


	5. Author's Note

Minna-san,

Konnichi ha How's everyone doin??

Just as I promised **animeandmangaaddict**, that there will be a fanart for this story.

This is based on my imagination of how Ryoma-kun would look like in few years time and this is him in Lady Killer mode.

Sorry if the character is very OOC.

** tennisfan101** – Also taking this opportunity to thank you for reviewing my story. It is very encouraging and mi-chan likes it so much. I'm glad that you like my story too.

And to everyone who read this and to people who added my story to their alert list, thank you so much for your precious time.

If anyone is interested, please click on the link which I've added in my Profile Page.

Name of Link: Ryoma – Lady Killer mode.

I'll try to clean up the sketch when I have time.

Once again…thank you so much for everything. Mi-chan is still working on the next chapter.

With lots of love,

mi-chan yori


	6. Epilogue Part 1

AN: Konnichi ha, minna-san. How's everyone doing? How's weekend? Mi-chan had was having quite a long day off from work, but unfortunately I wasn't able relax; I had a minor sprain on my right arm (Sigh) but still can type and update my story.

Eto, this is a little strange to have a multi-parts epilogue, mi-chan spoiled the whole plotting and had typed a very long epilogue. The word count is out of my expectance, though honestly mi-chan never set any limit of words for each story. During school, when we were told to write a composition with maxi 600 words; mi-chan always exceeds it.

* * *

Pairing: Echizen Ryoma x Ryuzaki Sakuno  
Genre: Romance/Humor/Drama  
Timeframe: Senior High School Year 3 (Final Year) 

Warning: Sakuno centric. Readers had been warned.

Rating: Rated (T) for suggestive adult theme

Song title: Koibito Doushi by Jyukai (The song is really good!! I recon readers to listen to it while reading this story. If anyone would like to have it, please let me know).

Standard Disclaimer: Tenipuri belongs to Konomi sensei

"…" denotes speech

"_Italics"_ denotes flashback

'…' denotes thoughts

**Bold** denotes lyrics

**

* * *

Epilogue: Part 1**

* * *

That was the most memorable memories they shared yesterday. Ryoma's warm fingers that intertwining hers; his warm body she felt when they embraced and his warm breathe when they kissed. 

No. It's not the right moment to think about that lovey dovey stuff she had with Ryoma. Right now, she's more concern about what would happen soon.

Today she was supposed to report herself to work. According to Ann, Tezuka wasn't very pleased that she took two days leave without his consent.

She couldn't help it but to think of all sorts of torment that Tezuka and Sanada would have in store for her.

"Dou…doushiyou" she muttered worriedly "…maybe I'll just pretend to be sick for today"

"No, if I don't go today; that would mean I'll miss a day to see Ryoma-kun again" she reasoned. Her eyes fixed on her wall calendar; the red circle on the date of Ryoma's departure.

"Ryoma-kun…" she whispered sadly "Only three weeks left"

* * *

**Part 1: Concern**

* * *

**Every time a single day ends  
"I loved you today as well"  
That's what I'm thinking  
Quietly in my heart**

When Tezuka Kunimitsu; the president of Japan National Tennis Club and his vice president Sanada Genichirou returned to the training campus from a full day event meeting; they found that the training ground was empty.

It really surprised them to see the training ground being totally deserted by those hot blooded players.

"Sanada, do you have any idea of what's going on now?"

"No" he replied imperturbably but Tezuka could tell that his vice-president heart is raging with disappointment.

"We'll get Yukimura to report to us later; but right now, let's start our trainings" Tezuka suggested.

"Ah" Sanada nodded and the two head towards the Club's rest house to unload their backpack.

Again the two were greeted by another surprise upon seeing the group gathered themselves around the rest house.

Based on their stance; the players looks like they're spying on someone. Both of them have never seen such unity among the group.

They found Yukimura stood at far corner to observe the group. They approached the former Rikkai's captain to ask him for an explanation.

"Yuki…" before Tezuka could even start; Yukimura quieted him.

"Shoo…"

Tezuka and Sanada are totally confused by such intense crowd. What is inside the rest house that attracts their attentions?

"IT HURTS!!" a familiar timid voice wailed.

Everyone stood frozen upon hearing a sharp screeching voice coming out from the rest house.

"HOLD STILL" his low voice commanded.

"I wonder what the two doing are inside" Saeki mused audibly.

"IT HURTS" her voice slightly cracked.

Everyone's mouth suddenly turns in O-shaped. Some players who were about to shriek with rage was held back by others.

"That perverted Koshimae. He's already extending his toxic claws on Sakuno-chan" Even the renowned hyper cheerful player, Kintarou could manage his voice lowered than his average pitch.

"JUST RELAX!! I WILL PUT IT IN FOR YOU" he assured.

**_What the!!_**

"RYOMA-KUN…PLEASE BE GENTLE" she pleaded.

Everyone noted in unison 'He's forcing on her!!'

Some had severed nose bleed; some just couldn't help but blushed furiously with their minds thinking of some exotic scene of the two.

The group began to loose their patience. Some even decides to force into the house when they heard Sakuno began to speak again.

"RYOMA-KUN, ITS IN!!!!" she exclaimed happily.

**_Swoon_**

"IS IT OKAY?"

"RYOMA-KUN; YOU'RE AMAZING"

"WHAT?!" Sanada bolted like roaring thunder "The person who did such immoral act inside the rest house is inexcusable!!"

Everyone was rather surprised to see Tezuka and Sanada. Guess they were too concentrated with Ryoma and Sakuno issue.

He ignored the fact that whatever the young couple might be caught in whatsoever situation, his rage is on top of his head. Just when he was about to open the door everyone tried to stop him.

"Sana-chan, please control yourself!!" Sengoku said atrociously while pulling him away from the entrance.

"Let go!!"

"Sanada-san, you can't just bug in like that!! It's going to cause embarrassment" Fuji reasoned.

"Why don't you guys just let him do whatever he wants?" Niou said mischievously.

"Oishi!! Stop the noisy ones!! Ochibi and Sakuno-chan can hear us here" Eiji exclaimed.

Tezuka slapped his head and sigh in defeat upon seeing the crowds suddenly turns into bunches of housewives fighting over special bargained items.

The professor and doctor; Renji and Inui chooses to remain rational; they are more into data collection.

The groups are still struggling among themselves when Ryoma voice interrupted from behind.

"That's noisy" he said "And why are all of you here??"

"Echizen?!" Everyone eyes widen upon seeing the young tennis prince. Some glared at him with rage.

"Ano…" Sakuno plopped her head out from behind the door "What's going on?"

That voice, those sweet innocent face that always makes people turns into jelly.

"This beautiful cherry blossom is already being picked, sniffed and tarnished by this young pervert, Echizen Ryoma" Atobe narrated.

"What do you mean?" he shot dead at his former rival "What picked? I did not pick on her" he'd got a wrong impression at first but slowly he realized what Atobe implied.

"So, all of you spying devils are spying on us"

"Eh?" Although his words are rather venomous; they decided to ignore it. They are more concern of what happened to Sakuno.

Fuji approached her and stared at her with his pair of sad blue eyes.

"Sakuno-chan…" his voice called her name with an unusual soft pitch "Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine now" she replied with a smile before she continues "The first time I put it on and it's not that fit"

"Of course its not, you poor child" Shiraishi interjected awkwardly while covering his face to hide his embarrassment "It's your first time after all"

"No, no, I do have many of them" her smile broadened.

"Huh?" wind blow across the field; everyone face turns pale upon hearing what the girl confessed earlier. The topic is getting confusing.

"But, I really want to wear this; because it's from Ryoma-kun" with that she raised her right hand and show off the ring which Ryoma gave her earlier.

"It seems little bit tight, and this morning I got a minor injury on that finger while preparing breakfast, but I have to wear it on this finger" she frowned slightly when she remembered her clumsiness.

"YOU WERE HELPING HER TO PUT ON A RING?!" the groups exclaimed in unison.

"Yeah; got a problem with that?" he asked blatantly.

"Heh? Could this be; a symbol of ownership or something?" Sengoku teased mischievously.

"This is to warn all guys to stay away from my girl" he declared openly.

"Hm…Still as cocky as usual" Kirihara said with a smirk on his face.

"Incredible nerve of steel to make everyone misunderstand the whole situation" Tachibana added.

"Those 'san paku gan' are really annoying" Ibu cursed.

"So this is all a misunderstanding" Sanada finally cools off. Sengoku heaved a heavy sigh. Holding back the former Rikkai's emperor is not an easy task.

"De? All of you better stop sticking nose of other people business. It's really annoying" Ryoma said mischievously at last.

"Instead of saying that we're busybody; let's just say that we're concern, Echizen-kun" Yagyu said considerately.

"Yeah, we are really concerned"

"Yeah, we're concern"

"Lame excuse"

"I would not tolerate everyone here who skipped trainings!!" Tezuka finally resume his renowned headship "All of you; 100 laps around the training ground!!"


	7. Epilogue Part 2 & 3

Pairing: Echizen Ryoma x Ryuzaki Sakuno  
Genre: Romance/Humor/Drama  
Timeframe: Senior High School Year 3 (Final Year)

Warning: Sakuno centric. Readers had been warned.

Rating: Rated (T) for suggestive adult theme

Song title: Koibito Doushi by Jyukai (The song is really good!! I recon readers to listen to it while reading this story. If anyone would like to have it, please let me know).

Standard Disclaimer: Tenipuri belongs to Konomi sensei

"…" denotes speech

"_Italics"_ denotes flashback

'…' denotes thoughts

**Bold denotes lyrics**

**

* * *

****Title: Kissing Ryoma 101 Excuses**

**Epilogue: Part 2 & 3**

* * *

**Part 2: BESIDE ME**

* * *

"**Such days  
To always continue like this"  
I'll try to wish for that  
In the night sky filled with falling stars  
**  
"Ryoma-kun…look, there are so many stars in the sky tonight" Sakuno exclaimed merrily as she swirled passed Ryoma, her eyes fixed at the starry sky. 

"Sakuno, watch your step. Don't spin around like this" Ryoma warned but he'd enjoy watching the present Sakuno, she's full of energy.

"Why?"

"Because you've got wobbly hips" he teased.

"Mou, Ryoma-kun, you're mean" she pouted.

With that he pulled her hand and embraced her from behind.

"I want you to walk beside me" he demanded.

"Ryoma-kun…"

He released her and stare at her with those soft gentle gaze "I like the feel of you walking beside me. Will you do that for me?"

"Hai…"

"Ne, let's continue doing this when I comes back from the States"

"Always?"

"Yes"

* * *

**Part 3: SERENADE** **

* * *

**

**In the middle of a childish conversation  
I got to know another you  
I still haven't realized it yet  
That I'll find myself  
**

"Bye everyone" with that Ryoma and Sakuno was about to leave the group when Eiji plopped on him.

"Kikumaru-senpai…you're heavy" he complained

"Nyah; both of you are going home together again?!" he said teasingly.

"I'm so envious of you, Echizen-kun" Dan muttered "I hope I'll get to find someone like Ryuzaki-san to be my girlfriend"

"Not a chance" Ryoma added nonchalantly.

Dan's world instantly turns dark and gloomy.

"Ryoma-kun; don't say that. Dan-kun might get hurt. At least you should try to consider people's feelings"

"I'm fine; Ryuzaki-san. Echizen-san is renowned for it"

"Huh?" Ryoma raised a brow. He felt like being indirectly stabbed by those words from Dan.

"With Ryoma's attitude, he should have been scaring girls off" Tomoka throws in another criticism at Ryoma.

"Sakuno, when he's gone I'll bring you to 'Gokon'" Ann suggested.

"What?!" everyone shrugged in unison.

"I'm sure there will be many guys that find you lovely" Ann said dreamily while proceed to embrace the girl tightly.

"Why waste all the money to pay for such trivial events" Atobe finally came forth to join the conversation.

"Right after Echizen left, this Ore-sama will go in full force to show my affection towards our little mountain lily" he declared proudly.

"Childish" Ryoma sighed with annoyance.

"Mountain Lily" with that said Atobe took Sakuno hands "This Ore-sama will send you roses every single day, recite love poems to you every single week, sing you love songs that will bring you to the top of the world"

"Atobe-san; that's really something" Dan praised "It sounds really sweet"

"Ano…" sweat drop formed on her forehead.

"And you call that sweet talk?" Ryoma smirked "Is this how you people woo a girl?"

"Yeah? Kinda find it mysterious; how did you woo Sakuno-chan?" Sengoku asked.

"Bring her flowers?" Ann guessed.

"Nah, Ryoma-kun won't do that" Tomoka confirmed.

"I don't need flowers" with that he pulled Sakuno back to his side. He lifted her chin up to make her face him, his fingers gently stroked against her chin.

"Ryoma-kun?!" Sakuno's heart almost leapt out.

"My cherry blossom is right here" he said and looks at her with his lady killer smile "And besides, my heart has been in full blossom since we met"

At this point Sakuno almost die of heart attack. She could not believe that Ryoma would say these words.

"Kyah?! Sakuno's nose is bleeding none stop!!"

"Hey? Ochibi? Where did you get those pick-up lines from?" Eiji asked curiously.

"Shoujo manga" he replied nonchalantly "My cousin owns tons of them"

"What?!" All of them bellowed in unison.

"Like I thought; Ryoma's effects on her is fatal" Tomoka said humorously while tending Sakuno's nose bleed.


	8. Epilogue Part 4 & 5

Author's Note:

Angel-chan: Gomenasai!! I forgot to mark TBC at the end of the chapter. This is not the end yet. I'm still typing the ending. I'm so happy to know that you like the first few epilogue. I really put lots of efforts in this. More chappies to come!! Oh, guess the sprain is getting better. Thanks for the concern.

All: Thanks for reading my story. The hit is going up and up again (Wink, wink). Oh, please review too (Please, please!!)

* * *

Pairing: Echizen Ryoma x Ryuzaki Sakuno  
Genre: Romance/Humor/Drama  
Timeframe: Senior High School Year 3 (Final Year) 

Warning: Sakuno centric. Readers had been warned.

Rating: Rated (T) for suggestive adult theme

Song title: Koibito Doushi by Jyukai (The song is really good!! I recon readers to listen to it while reading this story. If anyone would like to have it, please let me know).

Standard Disclaimer: Tenipuri belongs to Konomi sensei

"…" denotes speech

"_Italics"_ denotes flashback

'…' denotes thoughts

**Bold denotes lyrics**

* * *

**Title: Kissing Ryoma-kun 101 Excuses**

**Epilogue: Part 4 & 5**

* * *

Part 4: ASSURANCE

* * *

**And the beginning of a story  
Is somehow real like a dream  
Even though my smile is a little shy  
I held your hand**

"I really can't believe we get to spend so much time together, Ryoma-kun" with that said she held his broad hand tighter.

"What's wrong Sakuno?"

She shook her head "I want to keep our every moment as my precious memories"

"Didn't we promise each other this?" Ryoma raise his brow.

"Right, what happened last time is just like a dream" she smiled timidly.

"It wasn't a dream" he said as he turned her around to face him "Dreams are fantasy, what we shared are authenticity"

"Ryoma-kun…" she felt his face inching towards her. She could felt his warm breathe. He plant soft kisses on her forehead before proceeding to capture her lips in full.

He felt her warm fingers tightened its grip, seeking for assurance; her shy smile that revealed on those sealed lips.

* * *

Part 5: LOVE **

* * *

**

**I'm sure the immeasurable  
Presentiments of love are overflowing  
Almost that it can't be helped  
We're both lovers**

"So, we'll have dinner together" she confirmed with a smile "Sakuno special…" she announced cheerfully at last.

"Okay…" he gave a peck on her cheek before sending her off "Be careful"

The rest of the players grinned mischievously at the couple.

"What?!" Ryoma ignored them while trying to hide his blushing face.

"Heh, heh…Echizen you're staying alone right?" Momoshiro prompted "Sakuno-chan special"

"So?"

"That means both of you will be alone tonight" Eiji added "You're about to become an adult soon"

"Eiji? You mustn't imply something like that!" Oishi face blushed furiously.

"Don't be stupid. Sakuno is not that kind of girl" he said as a matter of factly.

"Of course we are not implying about her; we're talking about you!! You little jinx"

"Mada mada dane"

"Anyway, this would be needed just in case" with that Momoshiro hand him an item that is good enough to make his face flushed.

"Wait!! Take this back!! I don't…" It seems like the seniors never stops on interfering his personal life.

Sakuno continued to help Ryoma to pack up his stuffs. She heard the jingling sound of the door bell.

"Coming…" she said as she quickly dashed downstairs.

"I'm back" Ryoma greeted as soon as she opened the front door.

"We…welcome home, Ryoma-kun" she said softly, blood rushes up her cheeks. She couldn't help her heart thudding hard against her ribcage. In any case; they look so much like a newly wed couple

"I smell food" he said while taking off his shoes and place them back to the shoe rack.

'Hai, tonight we're going to have Sakuno-chan special, remember?"

"Special?" Ryoma couldn't help but imagine a different kind of treatment from her. He clenches his shirt tightly and turns his blushing face away from her.

'Damn those male hormones' he cursed inwardly.

"Ryoma-kun?" Sakuno was perplexed by looking at him. She noted that Ryoma has been acting strangely.

'He must be tired' she assumed inwardly 'Perhaps he'll cheer up when he see what I had for him'

"Ryoma-kun!! Come with me!!" With that Sakuno pulled Ryoma up and drag him toward the kitchen.

Ryoma was surprise to see all kinds of homemade Japanese food displayed before him.

"My…What's the occasion?" all the dishes displayed are his favorites.

"Sakuno-chan special service!!" She declared happily "To show my appreciation to you"

"Appreciation?" Ryoma look at her dumb founded.

"Ano, today me and the girls had a little chit chatting and I get to know that for a girl, the first kiss is something very precious" her head dropped.

"It is a treasure she wants to keep forever in her heart. That is why it should be tender and romantic given by the guy she loves" she played with her fingers to relieve her tension.

"With that said, I'm really thankful, Ryoma-kun. You've given me a very memorable first kiss and I like it and…and I'll never forget it as long as I live!!"

'I'd said it out loud' Sakuno praised herself inwardly as soon as she finished what she has to say.

"Well, guess we'll have dinner now!!" before she could walk over to the dinning table; Ryoma grabbed her hand.

"Ryoma-kun…" she blinked when Ryoma stopped her.

His hands roamed over to caress her soft cheek before lifting her up and carry her in bridal style.

"Ryo…Ryoma-kun?! What are you doing?" her eyes widen when Ryoma proceed to go up the stairs and she realized that Ryoma is going to carry her to his room.

"Are you still asking? Sakuno…" he said somberly with a pair of lustful eyes fixing on her.

"But…but…"

"We'll make tonight memorable…" he said as he dropped her on his bed "I want you to be all mine"

"Ryoma-kun…" Sakuno comprehend what he means. At this moment, she understands that she's ready to accept his love. She knew; they shared the same lust toward each other.

He moved over and plant kisses on her forehead before they prelude to another extension of intimacy.

They touched and they held on each other over and over again until they fell asleep.

"I love you, Sakuno…"

"Ryoma-kun, I love you too…"

'We are now lovers' she thought blissfully.

TBC


	9. Epilogue Part 6

Pairing: Echizen Ryoma x Ryuzaki Sakuno  
Genre: Romance/Humor/Drama  
Timeframe: Senior High School Year 3 (Final Year)

Warning: Sakuno centric. Readers had been warned.

Rating: Rated (T) for suggestive adult theme

Song title: Koibito Doushi by Jyukai (The song is really good!! I recon readers to listen to it while reading this story. If anyone would like to have it, please let me know).

Standard Disclaimer: Tenipuri belongs to Konomi sensei

"…" denotes speech

"_Italics"_ denotes flashback

'…' denotes thoughts

**Bold denotes lyrics**

**

* * *

Title: Kissing Ryoma 101 Excuses**

**Epilogue: Part 6**

* * *

Part 6: Depart

* * *

**Look, if you think about it again  
There were even days when you clung to me in tears but  
You've passed those nights many times  
And made it to your destination in the end**

The day has finally come, the day when Ryoma is leaving Japan, leaving Sakuno and all his friends behind.

Everyone except his girlfriend turned up to send him off. Many gives their blessings, some provoked him while others warned him to behave himself and not to betray his girlfriend.

"Echizen, if you dare to do anything that would hurt Sakuno-chan; we swear that you'll be sorry. Do anything fishy, even the god of love shows mercy on you, I won't!!!"

"You sound more like an old man now, Momoshiro-senpai"

"See even your girlfriend is not coming. Did you do anything bad to her?" Tomoka cross her arms and look at him with suspicion.

He paused for a while. He remembered those passionate nights he had with Sakuno. He quickly wiped off the cold sweats that formed on his forehead before replying them.

"No"

"LIAR!!" the group exclaimed in unison.

'_I'll be leaving tomorrow…"_

"_Ryoma-kun, your body is so warm. I wish I could hold you like this forever…"_

"_Right, tomorrow…tonight is our last chance together"_

"_Silly girl, you sound like as if I'm not coming back"_

"_Can I send you off tomorrow?" _

"_Sakuno?" _

"_Don't worry, I'll make sure that I can send you off with a smile" _

"She promised to come" he muttered while staring at the announcement board.

"She always keeps her promise…" he confirmed with a smile.

A moment later right after he finished his words; a girl came running towards the group.

"Ryoma-kun…" she panted.

"You're late again" he complained.

"I'm sorry…" she explained "We're stuck on traffic congestion and obaa-chan let me come down first; it's difficult to find parking too"

Ryoma walk over to give her a tight hug "I thought you're not coming, though I'd convinced myself that you said you promised"

"Ryoma-kun…" she hugged him back "I'm sorry for being late"

Upon seeing such lovey dovey scene, the group decided to give the couple a little privacy.

"Nyah, what a lovey dovey couple" Eiji commented.

They get to talk a lot.

Sakuno almost burst into tears but she fought hard to hold them back when remembered that she'll have to bid goodbye to her boyfriend with a smile.

The group of players cheered for him, encouraging each other to become stronger.

The PA finally confirmed the departing time and asked all passengers to go into the departure lounge for final check in.

"Ryoma-kun?" She refused to release his hands at first but she knew she have to. She knows this is not their good bye. She understands in the near future she'll be seeing him again.

"I'll send you off with a smile" she said confidently.

"I'm going off" he said, his eyes softened when he whispered these words to her.

"Sakuno…" he bent his head and give a peck on one side of her cheeks before whispering to her once again "I'll definitely come back for you, I promised"

"Ryoma…Ryoma-kun" Steam dispersed from her face as soon she heard what he said.

This is the last time she got to see that ardent smile on his face.

"Take care…"

"You too…"

The PA broadcasted a second reminder to all passengers to proceed to the departure lounge.

Sakuno managed to maintain the smiling face though deep down she almost got drown by her own tears.

When she finally sees that Ryoma's back is about to be disappeared from her vision; she exclaimed again.

"RYOMA-KUN!!" her voice cracked but she managed to hold back her tears.

Ryoma immediately turned around to face her again. He waited for her to finish her words.

"RYOMA-KUN!!" she almost steps beyond the boundary but was stopped by her friends. She knew she could not step further. She understands the fact that this is not final goodbye.

"RYOMA-KUN!! I love you!" she declared "Ryoma-kun, I love you more than anyone else in this world!!"

Before going into the departing lounge, Ryoma smiled contentedly at her. He had wanted to hear these words from her before he leaves.

'This is not final goodbye' she thought '…in my future, you're going to be there too, right, Ryoma-kun?'

TBC…

* * *

AN: While writing this part; I'm trying to get a feel of how Sakuno would feel. I've also inserted some parts here based on my personal experience. Oh, not that 'I love you' part though. I never get to say it out!! (Very regretting; mi-chan is brooding again) 

Ja mata ne,

mi-chan yori


	10. Epilogue Part 7

Pairing: Echizen Ryoma x Ryuzaki Sakuno  
Genre: Romance/Humor/Drama  
Timeframe: Senior High School Year 3 (Final Year)

Warning: Sakuno centric. Readers had been warned.

Rating: Rated (T) for suggestive adult theme

Song title: Koibito Doushi by Jyukai (The song is really good!! I recon readers to listen to it while reading this story. If anyone would like to have it, please let me know).

Standard Disclaimer: Tenipuri belongs to Konomi sensei

"…" denotes speech

"_Italics"_ denotes flashback

'…' denotes thoughts

**Bold denotes lyrics**

* * *

**Title: Kissing Ryoma-kun 101 Excuses**

**Epilogue: Part 7**

* * *

Part 7: LONELINESS

* * *

**Even if it's the pain of the past  
Or the things which I regretted  
Having the chance to meet you  
Was able to turn all that into forgiveness**

It's been months since Ryoma left Japan. Sakuno has boarded into a prestigious university. Aside from managing the tennis association, she also took up part-time job and all her paychecks go to phone calls and net charges.

Her two best friends, Tomoka and Ann are always accompanying her wherever she goes. They would never leave her alone.

"Sakuno, how's Echizen-kun doing?" Ann asked out of the blue.

"Huh? He's doing fine" Sakuno replied "Why are you asking?"

"So your long distance relationship did work out fine"

"Hai"

"Did he flirt with any girls there?" Tomoka asked blatantly

Sakuno almost had her drinks spilled.

"No…no, he's always busy training"

"Ah, we forgot" the two girls said in unison "He's a tennis loving freak with no male hormones towards women"

"Tomo-chan, Ann-chan; that a little bit cruel…"

"Ne, Sakuno? Aren't you feeling lonely?" This time Tomoka asked seriously.

Sakuno shook her head and smile at them "Nope, I'm not lonely at all"

"Ever since Ryoma left us, both of you have always been with me" She said cheerfully while counting all her blessings. "I think I'm really blessed"

"Then Niou-senpai would come and visit me at my workplace sometimes, he even buys me drinks" she recalled.

"If that guy gives you drinks, make sure it is not spiked" Ann suggested.

"Yagyu-senpai would borrow some of his favorite books for me to pass time"

"Literature?"

"No, it's Archie Comics"

"What?!" they shrieked in unison.

"Kawamura-senpai always treat me free sushi"

"Fuji-senpai would tag along. Last week he invited me to go countryside for photo shoot"

"How nice…" Tomo said dreamily.

"Sengoku-senpai and Dan-kun, they always give me free lucky draw coupons!!"

"They're intending to date you if you happens to win the first prize; onsen for 5 pax" Ann muttered as a matter of factly.

"Moreover, Dabie-senpai always crack funny puns"

"Only Sakuno would laugh at those lame puns" The two noted in unison.

"Shiraishi-senpai and Kin-chan (Kintarou) always perform Manzai infront of me"

"We thought that is supposed to be their normal behavior"

"Atobe-senpai brings me flowers everyday, recites me love poems every week and sing me love songs too"

"Ha? He really does all these?!" the two look at each other with disbelieve.

"Tezuka-senpai, Sanada-senpai and Yukimura-senpai…"

"Ah?! The three kings of demon are also shows their affection towards you?"

"No, but they had added more chores to my schedule so that I don't feel boring"

'What kind of blessing is this?' both of them noted mentally 'They are definitely torturing her!'

"Ah…and Ryoma-kun did call me whenever he has free time" at this moment Sakuno smile becomes broader and brighter.

It seems like the two seems to worry too much. The girl that smiles brightly before them is not haunted by loneliness. She is loved and pampered by everyone.

TBC

* * *

AN: Warning!! OOC implied. 


	11. Epilogue Part 8 & 9

Pairing: Echizen Ryoma x Ryuzaki Sakuno  
Genre: Romance/Humor/Drama  
Timeframe: Senior High School Year 3 (Final Year)

Warning: Sakuno centric. Readers had been warned.

Rating: Rated (T) for suggestive adult theme

Song title: Koibito Doushi by Jyukai (The song is really good!! I recon readers to listen to it while reading this story. If anyone would like to have it, please let me know).

Standard Disclaimer: Tenipuri belongs to Konomi sensei

"…" denotes speech

"_Italics"_ denotes flashback

'…' denotes thoughts

**Bold denotes lyrics**

**

* * *

****Title: Kissing Ryoma-kun 101 Excuses**

**Epilogue: Part 8 & Part 9**

* * *

Part 8: MEMORIES

* * *

**Even the scenery I'm always used to seeing  
With you only beside me  
I'm able to change its colors… Change its shape  
And make it dazzling  
**

She observed halfheartedly at players who were doing their regular trainings. The wind turns cold. Maple leaves covered the whole pathway as to mark the change of seasons.

Very soon winter will cover this training ground with snow, she thought deeply. That also means training will have to be moved to an indoor stadium.

Soon, they will have to leave this place, a place where she had most of her memories with Ryoma.

Without realizing, her body trembles voluntarily due to the declining of temperature.

Sakuno jerked when she felt a thick fabric draped on her shoulders. She looked up at the person who gave her the jersey.

"Kaidoh-senpai?" she blinked with surprise.

"You must take care of yourself" he said somberly.

"Thank you…" she smiled.

There was a moment of awkward silence. Sakuno tried to glance at her company through her lashes.

Thought between them, there were very few interactions; at this moment she felt; they did share something in common; brooding over the absence of someone.

"Kaidoh-senpai, do you miss Karupin?" she asked out of the blue.

"Karupin?"

"Yes, Ryoma's Himalayan cat. The one you always played with?"

"Ryuzaki?!" Kaidoh was really shock. He always thought that his fondness for cat is a secret he kept all to himself.

"Ho…how did you know about this?" he covered his mouth to hide his embarrassment.

"Ryoma-kun told me and so I know" she replied timidly "He said you used to go to his nearby neighborhood and wait for Karupin and he would purposely let Karupin out of the house so that both of you can play together"

"Whatever…" Kaidoh quickly turn away to hide his blushing face from her.

There was another moment of silence before Sakuno could speak again.

"Ano…can we talk?" she asked timidly and turn to look at him to seek for approval. He nodded.

"Although, there were times when I tried to stop thinking of what I've missed, but I really can't. I'd keep myself busy yet at this moment, I still cannot get over the fact Ryoma-kun is not by my side anymore" she whispered sadly.

"At this moment, I'm really depressed especially knowing that we're about to leave this place which I personally thinks this is the best place where I get to remembered all the good times I shared with Ryoma-kun" she let out a faint chuckle before giving a good knock on her forehead "I think I'm acting strange now"

All the while, she never expects that she would get any reply from her senior of someone like Kaidoh. Yet once again he'd surprise her when he speaks.

"You don't need to feel down about leaving this place" he commented.

"What we had, good or bad is always inside here" he patted the area where the heart is positioned.

"It'll not be gone even if you wanted it to" he continued with a smirk.

"Tell Echizen that I'm grateful for what he did. It had been a pleasant memory"

"Kaidoh-senpai…" Sakuno comprehended the good intentions of her senior.

"Thank you!!"

'This is very true. My memories will always be inside my heart. It's not created in places where it happened; it's created by us and will stay inside us, forever' she thought contentedly.

* * *

Part 9: HOME

* * *

**The expected future is surely  
Not just a simple thing but  
Even so, I've thought of wanting to be together with you  
As your lover**

As soon as she was a few steps away from the Echizen's resident; she realized that the gate was wide opened up.

"What happened?!" Her eyes widen with fear.

'Ah?! Did I forgot to lock the gate?!' she thought fearfully for the second time.

All negative thoughts came into her mind. Due to her incompetence; she might be blamed for any loss of properties. If they finds out; it would leave bad impression for Ryoma-kun and his family.

It was then a familiar voice came out from outside the house compound that interrupted her thoughts.

"Karupin?! I told you not to go out right now?!" the familiar baritone warned "Look!! I'll lock you in my room if you're still not behaving"

The Himalayan cat ignored its master and dash out from the house compound.

He too dashed out from his house compound to chase after his cat only to find that Karupin is already purring safely in the girl's arm.

"Karupin? R…Ryoma-kun?" she couldn't believe her own eyes upon seeing her boyfriend who was supposed to be in America has now returned.

"No, no, no. This could be my hallucination…" she shook her head timidly, her brows knitted together and with that she immediately let go of Karupin before turning away from Ryoma's house.

"…" At this point Ryoma didn't know what to say. He has been treated by his girlfriend as part of her imagination.

"I must be having a fever or cold…" she muttered indistinctively. Her face turns pale, her wobbly legs shakes as if she's like a newborn fawn, her body was dangling here and there "…or this is what they call love sick"

Ryoma slapped his forehead hard. He couldn't believe that his girlfriend could think of all sorts of explanations instead of believing of what she sees.

Well, he couldn't blame her for thinking of him as part of her hallucination afterall. He was the one who decided of giving her big surprise by not telling her of his returning schedule.

Right now what he wanted most is to grope…no, to embrace her in his arms, he cancelled the first thought and smirk mischievously over the second one.

She felt a pair of strong arms embracing her from behind; that familiarity she experienced months ago. His warm breathe warmed one side of her cheeks as he said to her "I'm home"

"Ry…Ryoma-kun?!" She realized she that this isn't any hallucination; Ryoma is back, he's back again.

Ryoma had not expected that Sakuno would suddenly turn around to hug him back. He lost his balance and he fell on his back with Sakuno toppled on top of him.

"Sa…Sakuno?! Hey, I know you missed me a lot, but you don't need to hug me to that extend" he muttered embarrassingly. He felt like his bones almost get crushed by her. Well, not really…she's not that strong afterall.

"Mou, Ryoma-kun!! You're a meanie!! You never said that you'll be coming back!!" Right now she is wailing like a baby; two hands pounding against his chest "Meanie, devil, liar!!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to keep this from you, but I just want to give you a surprise. Guess everything has gone wry" he hushed her.

"I…I'm surprised!! I miss you so much!!" She wailed "I'm…I'm happy to see you again!!"

"You said you're happy but you're still crying…" he teased as he continues to stroke her head gently to soothe her.

"Sakuno-chan?" Rinko's voice called from behind. She heard Sakuno's wailing from inside the house. When she came out she was surprised to see that the two of them were caught in a rather awkward position.

"Ryoma? Are you bullying her again?"

"What?! I didn't do anything to her!!" he defended.

"Mou, the two of you are no longer elementary school kids!!" they got reprimanded.

"Quickly tidy up yourself and get into the house!! It's cold outside here" she ordered.

"Ano, Ryoma-kun…" Before the two of them proceed to go into the house, Sakuno pulled Ryoma's sleeves to stop him.

"What is it Sakuno?" he asked gently.

"Ryoma-kun, welcome home" she bit her lower lips and muttered diffidently at last.

"I'm home" his eyes softened as he gazed at her lovingly.

TBC

* * *

AN: Hello, everyone!! This is mi-chan again. 

In fact I was kinda discouraged when I knew that out of 6,800 hit; mi-chan only received about 55 reviews and mostly from friends who supported me since long and readers who generously spent their time to post comments on my story. Well, not complaining, just feeling a little discouraged. (Angel mi-chan VS Devil mi-chan)

Guess mi-chan is still a 'madao' (Hit own heads and shook away negative thoughts)

I'm fine now. This is not only for those who read but also for all my friends and for those who supported me. I'm so happy to read all the wonderful reviews. You people rock!! This is because of the encouragement I was able to continue further.

Sorry for the delay as I was told by the doc to wear an arm sling as the sprain got worsen for the past two days. I'm so happy that I was able to resume typing today. Mi-chan is very diligent; never fails to apply medication on the injured part. Though the vein could still be seen swelling; it gets better if I did not use force and have enough rest.

So, with that said; please don't worry about me now! I've restore my 100 percent energy!! The proof, I can type such long messages (wink, wink)

The last two parts of the epilogue: Blessing & Future is still in progress. Hopefully the last two parts can be completed by this week; so mi-chan can continue with other pending fanfiction.

Angel-chan: (Chu) Yes. This is for you too. I don't want to hold back. Like I said before; the epilogue exceed the word count and I decided to split the one chapter epilogue into multi parts. Ah, I was planning to make Yagyu to read "Gintama" coz there's always a character (Yamazaki) from Gintama who cosplayed as Ryoma-kun. Oh; I thought I was a little exaggerated when I describe how the guys tried their luck, but I really like how it turns out to be.

tennisfan101: Thank you for your review too. I'm happy to know that you like how my epilogue is written; though a multi part EP shows my shortcomings. Unu? You don't find him OOC? Oh, you like that Atobe part? Guess all the Atobe fans will skin me alive!! Haha; but I'd laugh over my own ways of writing this part too. Mi-chan likes to crack puns afterall.

rose12136: I must apologize for keeping you wait. Sorry for dragging the story. I was recuperating. That was really good, a smut scene!! I dunno; I'm not very confident in making a smut story…mi-chan will have nose bleed coz when mi-chan think of this putting into that and that and this (faints). Oh, I should be the one who thank you for reading my story and taking your time to review my story too.

Special dedications: Angel-chan, Tsubame-chan, Chibi-Kari, Jomai, animeandmangaadict, Arihdni, tennisfan101, rose12136, catseyes007, oreocat101, RAMEN-monster, Fullmoon05, Arenja, Car2nfreak, animegal.zeronine, animelover11368, lilaznbunny, kawaiikireitenshi, SecondStoreyStairway, Dita5000, Forever Dreamin, reader713, Theresa, Karis Lee, Not Telling, NeverxAlone, sakunofan14, mALdiTa's Kiss, younggem, tiang-mei.na, SesshoumaruxRin.

Thank you friends and thank you for people who spent time to read and like my story and to all RyoSaku fans.

I hope that all of you will like it and please forgive me if I happened to: make silly mistakes (grammar, info & etc), said something offensive, did something silly? Please believe that mi-chan loves you all!!

Ja mata ne,

mi-chan yori


	12. RyoSaku fanart

AN: Good day everyone!! Mi-chan is back with some crazy ideas. I've just made another RyoSaku fanart; based on one scene from Epilogue: Part 3

Oh, I started to have this idea; thanks to Fullmoon05. I know it's hard to imagine the scene. This is what I imagine while writing the story; lolz.

I've posted up the link in my profile's page and the link name is Ryoma – Serenade.

This is a gift to all of you. You're the best!!

Dewa, gokigenyo


	13. Epilogue Part 10

Pairing: Echizen Ryoma x Ryuzaki Sakuno  
Genre: Romance/Humor/Drama  
Timeframe: Senior High School Year 3 (Final Year)

Warning: Sakuno centric. Readers had been warned.

Rating: Rated (T) for suggestive adult theme

Song title: Koibito Doushi by Jyukai (The song is really good!! I recon readers to listen to it while reading this story. If anyone would like to have it, please let me know).

Standard Disclaimer: Tenipuri belongs to Konomi sensei

"…" denotes speech

"_Italics"_ denotes flashback

'…' denotes thoughts

**Bold denotes lyrics**

* * *

**Title: Kissing Ryoma-kun 101 Excuses **

**Epilogue: Part 10**

* * *

Part 10 : BLESSINGS**

* * *

**

**At the beginning of our story  
I feel that I'm not alone  
Even though my smile is a little shy  
I held your hand**

"Ryouji?!" Rinko crouched down to find her five years old son hiding underneath the reception table outside the ceremonial hall.

"Stop playing hide-and-seek!! You have to go over to congratulate your brother" She demanded.

"I'm not going" his hard headiness can be compared to his older brother, Ryoma. "Sakuno-neechan is going to marry that bad guy!!"

"_Ryouji-kun, what are you drawing?" A teacher asked._

"_My family picture!!" he replied with a toothy smile._

"_Wow, it really good" she praised. Though she would not expect a five years old to draw something in a professional level, he did a good job, the future Picasso of Japan. _

"_And, who are they?" _

"_My daddy, mommy and my beloved Sakuno-neechan" _

"_She's beautiful" she commented._

"_Yeah, she's my girlfriend" he rubbed his nose and declared proudly. _

"_Er…is that so" the teacher sweat dropped. Kids are unpredictably mature nowadays, she noted mentally._

"_Eh? Why is there a demon in your picture?"_

"_He's the demon; my brother…" he replied "__He has body of steel, his fingers released deadly toxic and his san paku gan released laser beam. That's what other big brothers said!"_

'_This child must have been badly influenced by his brother's teammates' she thought pathetically. _

"_He's the demon who forced my girlfriend to marry him" he added at last._

"_So your brother is getting married soon?" She asked curiously._

_She is also a big tennis fans who read Weekly Tennis magazines. Ryouji's brother, Ryoma is also a celebrated tennis star who leads the National team in defeating many games. So the rumor is true that he's marrying his old times girlfriend, the beautiful manageress of the team._

"_He's a demon. She always cries because of him" he muttered agitatedly. _

"So, this is your new hiding place" Ryoma muttered nonchalantly, the identical pair of feline eyes gazed at him imperturbably.

"What…what are you trying to do?" the child wailed when his brother pulled him out and carried him away from the reception and head toward the bride's room.

"Hey, I won that match and you promised that you'll go and congratulate her"

"That's because I'm still young!! I'll definitely ousted you in ten years time"

"When that time comes, you'll have to deal with my kids" he smirked "besides, I don't really like video games"

"Let me down!! You meanie, devil, liar!!" he wailed.

"Did you get to learn those words from her?" Ryoma stop his pace. He lifted his little brother up high in the air for a moment before dandling him around.

"I…I'm not afraid of you!!" As soon as Ryoma stops dandling him, he continues to retaliate.

"Listen…" Ryoma face smoothened up "Didn't you told me that you want to see the legendary princess smile?"

"I don't need your help!! She's always showing it to me!!" he boasted.

"Didn't you say that you'll make her happy?" Ryoma asked again.

He really dislikes this kid's attitude. And why on earth are people telling him that they are very much alike? He didn't see any similarity in them. He was much adorable when he was at his brother's age. At least he's not talkative.

"I will. I will protect her!! You have no right to tell me this!! You're always making her cry!!"

"_Ryouji? What's wrong? You're not going to bed?" _

"_Mommy, why is Sakuno-neechan marrying brother?"_

"_That's because they love each other" _

"_But…she's always crying. That day I saw her cried again" _

"_Because, she wants attention from your brother, just like when you wanted attention from us. Besides, she cried doesn't mean that she is not happy"_

"_You said she cried because she's happy?"_

"_Yes, she is happy" _

"You always tried to separate us!!"

"_Hey!! Stop acting like a baby koala bear!!"_

_It seems like the Ryouji is trying to test Ryoma's tolerance. First he asked Sakuno to bathe him and then now he hugged her like a baby koala bear attaching to the mama koala bear. He even rubbed his face against her assets!!_

_Rinko announced on her pregnancy few years ago and everyone was happy to hear the good news. _

_Ever since Rinko gave birth to Ryouji, Sakuno played a roll as his big sister in place of Ryoma, the busy tennis superstar who continues his trainings in the States. She baby-sit him, pampered him and loves him dearly._

"_Stop pulling my legs, demon!!" _

"_Stop rubbing your face against her breast!! You little pervert!!" _

"_Mou, both of you stop pulling!! The shirt is going to be torn off" Sakuno complained while trying to stop the two. _

"_Nice job, my sons!! Just a little more force it'll come off…" Nanjiroh cheered mischievously._

"_LOVE!! Stop craving over your future daughter-in-law!!" Rinko bolted from behind, threatened the legendary tennis player to burn all his precious adult magazines. _

"You tricked her!!"

"_Ryouji-kun, will you congratulate me during my wedding day?" _

"_I will not!!" _

"_Why?" _

"_Because I hate him!!" _

"_Don't say that…try to get along with your brother, okay?" _

"_Why should I? We're always together until the day when he came back and took you away from me!!" _

"_Ryouji…" _

_She felt sorry for him that ever since Ryoma returned, she wasn't able to spend more time with him like she used to. She'd tried to get the three of them together but it seems like the two brothers could not get along well since day one._

_Ryouji would cry and wail like as if the whole world is against him. Ryoma would tease him further and make the situation worse. The person who suffered the most is Sakuno, being the middle person. _

"_Onee-chan… would like you to give me your blessings before I get married"_

"Don't you want to see Sakuno's happy expression?" Ryoma asked and with that he passed a bouquet of white roses to his brother.

"Go in and give this to her and give her your blessings. She'll be happy" he assured as he push his little brother into the bride's room.

"Hey?! Don't push…" before Ryouji could get even with his brother; Sakuno called.

"Is that you, Ryouji-kun?" a soft voice asked happily.

She turned over to face him. Little Ryouji couldn't help but blushed.

Rinko and Sumirei who stood by her side complimented her.

"Sakuno-chan, you're very beautiful"

She wore an elegant white satin gown with sweetheart neckline, embroidered with lace crystal & pearl beads, a sequins A-line floor length skirt that shows her body curves perfectly.

Sakuno gently adjust her two tier chapel length veil before stooping down to welcome Ryouji and hold him into her arms gracefully.

"I'm happy to see you here, Ryouji" her voice cracked.

"_Onee-chan would like you to give me your blessings before I get married" _

In return, Ryouji gave her the bouquet and hug her back before saying "Onee-chan, congratulation on your wedding"

At this moment Sakuno couldn't stop her tears of joy. She wept with a smiling face.

"Thank you, thank you"

'_Besides, she cried doesn't means that she is not happy"_

'She cried with a beautiful smile' Ryouji thought 'Sakuno-neechan is happy. I remembered I saw the same expression last time when Onii-chan returned from America…she cried happily'

'She's blessed'

Wedding songs played softly in the background; with little Ryouji taking the lead, Tezuka and Sanada escorted the bride down the aisle to the makeshift altar, where Ryoma waited.

Everyone stood up from their seats. and watched as the bride walk towards the groom.

Sumirei, Rinko and Nanako stood off to the right, in front row, weeping decently.

Loud sniffing could be heard from Ryoma's former seniors who sat on the other side. His other teammates who also attended the wedding occupied the second and third rows.

Sakuno's best friend Tomoka and Ann were serving as maids of honor while Fuji Shusuke and Fuji Yuuta were asked to be Ryoma's best man.

Ryoma held out his hand as Sakuno stepped towards him, smiling happily. They exchanged vow of everlasting love.

Everyone cheered when the groom bent over to kiss the bride compassionately.

All the ladies lined up outside the chapel awaiting for the bride to toss the wedding bouquet.

Some guys cheered for the ladies in waiting while others teased them and some even tried to challenge the ladies in getting the bouquet.

Sakuno turn around with her back facing the passionate crowd and before tossing, she closed her eyes to pray that the person who has this would also share her blessings.

As soon as the bouquet was tossed out; the crowds began their crucial battle to fight for the ownership.

To everyone surprise; the bouquet ended up in Sumirei's hand.

"Oh, no…I'm surprised!! An old hag like me would still get a second wedding?" she joked and the crowd laughed.

TBC

* * *

AN: Phew; finally I got the second last part completed. I hope this part is still okay. Though I hope I could get more players involve into the wedding scene; then again it would have prolonged the epilogue. I'm sorry if the ending is a little lame.

Oh, there were also many flashback. This part is mainly based on little Ryouji's point of view. Ah, Ryoma is a little cruel to his lil' brother; but I guess I'm portraying him like his step brother Ryouga.

tennisfan101: Thank you so much!! Guess I'm a little over worried. Maybe I should have somehow mentioned that he was here for a break.

Na-chan: Thank you so much for your review.

Bunny-chan: Thank you!!

All: Thank you for all your wonderful reviews. Mi-chan loves you all!! And please believe that this story is made possible because of all your positive encouragements that keep me going on and on.

Special dedications: Angel-chan, Tsubame-chan, Chibi-Kari, Jomai, animeandmangaadict, Arihdni, tennisfan101, rose12136, catseyes007, oreocat101, RAMEN-monster, Fullmoon05, kawaiihanah, Houtori, Na-chan, Eternal Angel, BunnyChan, Laura-chan, lil.ramen.lover, DreamingAboutYou15 Arenja, Car2nfreak, animegal.zeronine, animelover11368, lilaznbunny, kawaiikireitenshi, SecondStoreyStairway, Dita5000, Forever Dreamin, reader713, Theresa, Karis Lee, Not Telling, NeverxAlone, sakunofan14, mALdiTa's Kiss, younggem, tiang-mei.na, SesshoumaruxRin.

And to all my friends; readers, RyoSaku fans; Tenipuri fans; this story have come this far is all because of you!! Thank you for reading.

Please read and review.

With lots of love,

mi-chan yori


End file.
